Outcast
by Futsuki Fuzuki
Summary: Jemari mereka yang saling bertautan tak mengubah fakta ikatan ini. Ikatan yang tak semestinya terjalin. Tapi, biarkanlah mereka berharap untuk saat ini. Meski harapan itu hanyalah sebuah impian manis, yang bisa pudar kapan saja. /AU, mistypo, OOC, tsundere!Armin, Armin-centric, CRACK PAIR/. RnR?
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

**Outcast**

_by Futsuki Fuzuki  
_

* * *

_**Summary : **Jemari mereka yang saling bertautan tak mengubah fakta ikatan ini. Ikatan yang tak semestinya terjalin. Tapi, biarkanlah mereka berharap untuk saat ini. Meski harapan itu hanyalah sebuah impian manis, yang bisa pudar kapan saja._

_**Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime_

_**Warning :** AU, mistypo, OOC BANGET, tsundere!Armin, Armin-centric, crack pair!  
_

_**A/N : **Futsuki here..._  
_Awalnya terinspirasi sama parodian Al-Sekoting edisi kolonial *HAHAHA PLS APA BANGET*, terus keinget S.A.R.A *krik*. Akhirnya konsepnya doang yang dipake. Biasanya yang namanya Armin seenggaknya dibikin yandere, tapi di sini beda. Yeah, tsundere buat di sini, TSUNDERE, readers! Makanya kami bilang OOC pake banget~ *ngesot*_  
_Enjoooy!_

* * *

**- Chapter 0 : Prologue -**

.

.

" _War is a defeat for humanity – Pope John Paul II _"

.

.

Sepanjang hari itu, matahari sekali tidak menampakkan rupanya. Awan gelap menyeliputi angkasa pertanda hujan akan turun. Namun, tak ada setetes pun air yang jatuh ke bumi, seolah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk turun.

Suasana muram itu terjadi di semua tempat, termasuk di sebuah mansion yang ada di jantung kota Trost. _Mansion_ mewah bergaya klasik yang mampu membuat semua orang menoleh hanya untuk sekedar melihatnya. Halaman yang luas serta pepohonan yang rindang membuat nuansa tenang tercipta di sana.

Tapi, hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di salah satu ruangan di _mansion_ tersebut. Suara-suara perdebatan bisa terdengar dari balik pintu ruang kerja yang cukup besar, mengusik ketenangan di sore hari itu.

"Shiganshina?" nada tak percaya keluar dari mulut pemuda _blonde _yang sejak tadi berdiri di ruang kerja itu. Cahaya lentera yang temaram menyinari raut wajahnya yang terlihat tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Mata birunya menyipit memandang pria paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya. "Jadi, aku akan ikut dikirimkan karena misi jaminan itu?"

"Ya," pria yang menjadi lawan bicara pemuda itu berkata dengan tegas, tak peduli dengan tanda keberatan yang jelas terlihat di wajah sang pemuda. "Kelihatannya Jenderal Keith akan dikirim ke Shiganshina untuk membereskan masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh Kepolisian Militer. Aku ingin kau membantunya."

"Tidak ada misi yang lebih pantas untukku?" si pemuda meninggikan suaranya, memprotes perintah yang ia terima. "Kalau hanya membantu jenderal itu, kirim saja Daz atau Thomas. Pangkat mereka lebih rendah dariku."

"ARMIN ARLERT," suara yang tegas itu berubah menjadi amarah. "Kau ingat sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Di sini ruang kerjaku dan aku adalah atasanmu, bukan pamanmu."

Suasana ruangan itu menjadi beku dalam sesaat. Lidah Armin kelu, tak bisa membalas perkataan sang paman. Ia terlalu terbawa emosi karena lupa dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Ruangan yang terlalu familier membuatnya lupa sesaat untuk membedakan urusan militer dan keluarga.

"Maafkan saya, Letnan Jenderal Erwin_,_" ucap Armin dengan nada yang lebih tenang namun sangat jauh dari kata sopan. "Tapi, saya kurang setuju dengan pendapat Anda. Misi ini memerlukan waktu yang lama dan saya merasa tidak akan sanggup melaksanakannya."

Melihat sang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak bergeming, Erwin hanya menghela napas dan memijat kepalanya. Dia memang merawat dan melatih keponakannya itu sejak kecil untuk menjadi seorang prajurit. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka kalau ajarannya malah berbalik ke arahnya saat ini.

"Armin, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan. Aku tahu kau masih kesal karena penundaan kenaikan jabatanmu," ujar Erwin dengan nada menyerah. "Tapi, aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku. Kau akan ke Shiganshina dan itu _final._"

Armin membuang mukanya mendengar perkataan tersebut dan memandang ke luar jendela. Rinai hujan yang mulai turun terlihat di balik jendela tersebut, membuat suasana ruangan menjadi lebih sendu. Pemuda itu terus terdiam seribu bahasa, mengerti kalau apapun yang ia katakan sudah tak berguna lagi untuk mengubah keputusan sang paman.

"Pergilah. Siapkan keperluanmu untuk berangkat besok," ujar Erwin sambil menyerahkan dokumen yang diperlukan untuk keberangkatan sang keponakan.

Armin menerima dokumen itu, membungkuk sedikit, dan langsung pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sudah akan menutup pintu ketika suara Erwin terdengar lagi.

"Dan Armin..."

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah meja tempat Erwin duduk sambil tetap memegang kenop pintu. Matanya menatap iris biru sang paman yang memandangnya tegas tanpa kompromi.

"Jangan membuat masalah."

**.::arucaru::.**

_**BRAAK—**_

Suara dentuman keras dari buku tebal yang dilempar ke atas meja menggema dalam ruang tidur mewah di mansion tersebut. Lembaran dokumen yang awalnya tersusun rapi di atas meja tersebut, sekarang terlihat berserakan di lantai.

Tapi, Armin tak peduli, ia sudah muak dengan dokumen beserta isinya itu. Kemarahan menguasai pemuda itu sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang hadir di ruang pribadinya itu.

"Kudengar besok kau akan berangkat ke Shiganshina."

Suara lembut namun penuh nada sindiran terdengar dari luar ruang tidur tersebut. Armin menoleh ke arah asal suara itu dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik terlihat bersandar pada kusen pintu kamarnya. Iris biru kehijauan dan rambut pirang yang di gelung anggun membuat sang pemuda langsung mengenali sosok tersebut.

"Pergi dari kamarku, Annie," Armin berkata dengan dingin. Matanya memandang tak tertarik ke arah calon tunangannya itu. Ia mengambil dokumen yang tadi berserakan dan mulai membereskannya kembali. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun seolah tidak ada orang lain di sana.

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" Annie tersenyum manis, tak acuh atas perintah Armin. Langkah kakinya semakin mendekat masuk ke dalam ruang pribadi tersebut. "Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada tunanganmu ini?"

Annie sudah berada di hadapan Armin ketika ia menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut. Ia memandang mata biru laut itu sesaat, meraba emosi yang ada di dalamnya. Tangan kanannya mulai terangkat dan menyentuh wajah Armin dan terus turun sampai jemarinya menyentuh bibir sang kolonel.

Beberapa saat sampai jemari itu berpindah lagi ke arah tengkuk sang pemuda, mendekapnya, dan menariknya mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Menyadari apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan, Armin segera menepis tangan Annie dan mundur menjauh dari calon tunangannya.

"Berhenti menyentuhku seperti ini," gurat kemarahan mulai muncul di wajah Armin. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Jelas-jelas tak menyukai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala," wajah manis gadis _blonde_ itu berubah muram. Bibirnya terkulum turun namun ia dengan cepat mengendalikan ekspresinya, berganti menjadi wajah datar yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya, sembari melipat tangannya di dadanya. "Tapi, lambat laun kau harus mengakui aku sebagai tunanganmu..._Brigadir Jenderal Armin._"

Nada sarkasme yang keluar dari mulut Annie membuat Armin mengerutkan keningnya. Genggaman tangannya semakin kuat, membuat dokumen yang ada di ia pegang menjadi lebih kusut. Kekesalannya pada sang paman maupun gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini membuat Armin merasa ingin membunuh seseorang. _Kenapa ia selalu terjebak di antara orang-orang macam mereka?_

"Kenapa diam saja?" raut wajah sang gadis lambat laun berubah menjadi lebih sadis. "Bukankah kau sudah menanti-nanti kenaikan jabatanmu ini?"

Melihat Armin yang tak kunjung menjawab, Annie semakin mendesak pemuda itu untuk memancing reaksinya. "Padahal kau tinggal menuruti kemauanku jika ingin segera naik jabatan. Tapi, sayang sekali ayahku tidak suka saat kau memperlakukanku dengan buruk tempo ha—"

"_**Pergi.**_**"**

Suara dingin Armin memotong ucapan Annie. Sang pemuda sudah mencabut pistolnya dan menodongkannya ke muka gadis _blonde_ itu. Mata birunya menyipit keji seakan tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menarik pemicunya.

Namun intimidasi itu tak berpengaruh untuk seorang Annie Leonhart. Gadis itu bukanlah gadis biasa yang hanya tinggal di dalam rumah dan memasak serta menjahit. Ia adalah seorang prajurit, sama seperti pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Annie hanya menatap datar calon tunangannya itu. "Kau akan menyesalinya suatu saat nanti, Arlert."

Sang pemuda hanya berdiri angkuh mendengarnya, sama sekali tak menurunkan pistol yang ada di tangannya. Ia malah semakin mendekatkan moncong pistolnya ke wajah Annie dan memaksa gadis itu semakin mundur, perintah tak langsung untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

"Setidaknya aku tak akan menyesal sekarang," Armin memandang manik biru sang gadis yang tetap berdiri di hadapannya. Ketegangan dalam ruangan itu begitu menyesakkan sampai akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka mulai bergerak, memecahan kesunyian yang mencekam itu.

"Kau tak mungkin bisa menarik pelatuk itu, Armin," Annie berbalik pergi meninggalkan pemuda _blonde_ itu. Ia berhenti sebentar dan berkata datar di telinga Armin untuk terakhir kalinya. "Kau harus sadar di mana posisimu saat ini."

Dua pasang iris biru saling bertatapan dengan tajam. Mata tanpa perasaan yang dimiliki oleh keduanya membuat siapapun pasti bergidik ngeri ketika melihatnya. Interaksi itu terputus ketika akhirnya sang gadis pergi keluar dari ruang tidur itu dan menutup pintunya, meninggalkan sang pemuda sendirian.

Melihat pintu yang baru saja tertutup entah kenapa membuat emosi yang tadinya Armin pendam, meluap keluar dengan cepat. Pemuda itu melempar pistol yang ia genggam ke lantai dan meremas kertas dokumen yang sejak tadi ada di tangannya. Semua omong kosong tentang kenaikan jabatannya ini membuat kepalanya berdenyut tidak nyaman. Ia memandang dokumen keberangkatannya dan mengingat ucapan Erwin kepada dirinya sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja tadi.

"_Jangan membuat masalah_, heh?" mata Armin menatap tajam ke arah dokumen di tangannya. "Apa jaminanku untuk tidak melakukannya?"

**.::arucaru::.**

Cuaca cerah menyambut hari keberangkatan sang kolonel ke Shiganshina. Angin yang berhembus sangat cocok untuk berlayar, membuat segalanya terlihat lebih mudah. Lonceng tanda kapal akan berangkat sebentar lagi mulai berdentang, menggema di dermaga itu.

Armin Arlert sedang keluar dari kereta kuda saat ia mendengar suara lonceng tersebut. Baju seragam angkatan darat dan rambutnya yang di ikat rendah membuat penampilan sang pemuda semakin atraktif. Namun, semua hingar-bingar keberangkatannya sama sekali berkebalikan dengan suasana hati pemilik mata biru laut itu.

Armin memandang muram ke arah kapal yang akan membawanya pergi ke provinsi di ujung negara Shina. Dermaga terbesar di jantung kota Trost itu terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Keberangkatan Jenderal Keith yang sudah melegenda membuat orang-orang berkumpul di sana hanya untuk sekedar melihat sosok pahlawan tersebut. Beberapa orang penting terlihat berada di sana, termasuk sang Jenderal Besar Dallis Leonhart.

Tapi, sang pemuda hanya berjalan cepat ke arah tangga yang menuju ke arah kapal. Ia mengabaikan serdadu-serdadu yang memberikan penghormatan kepadanya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Ia sudah akan naik ke atas kapal ketika seseorang melontarkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Jadi...kau yang bernama Armin Arlert?"

Suara tegas nan berwibawa menghentikan langkah Armin untuk naik ke atas kapal. Keith Shardish yang tadinya sedang berbicara dengan Jenderal Besar Dallis, sekarang sudah berdiri di belakangnya, membuat sang pemuda sedikit terkejut, tapi dengan cepat menguasai dirinya lagi. Ia membungkuk rendah kepada calon atasannya itu.

"Benar," ujar Armin sambil mengamati ekspresi Keith. "Saya yang ditugaskan oleh Letnan Jenderal Erwin untuk mendampingi Anda ke daerah Shiganshina."

"Hm... Kelihatannya kau masih sangat muda. Berapa usiamu?"

"Sembilan belas tahun," ujarnya sedikit kaku.

Sang jenderal tidak terlihat peduli dengan jawaban Armin. Matanya memandang tajam sang pemuda dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, seolah sedang menilai kualitas kolonel muda itu. Beberapa saat berlalu, sampai akhirnya Keith mengalihkan pandangannya dan beranjak naik ke dalam kapal.

Jika ada hal yang tidak Armin sukai di dunia ini, maka itu adalah saat seseorang meremehkannya. Sang pemuda memandang punggung Jenderal Keith dengan tatapan nanar. Tak ada tanda rasa hormat dalam mata biru itu, yang ada hanya kebencian yang muncul entah sejak kapan.

Suara lonceng panjang yang berdentang membuat Armin tersentak dari pikirannya dan mulai beranjak naik ke atas kapal. Suara lonceng terus terdengar meski kapal mulai berangkat pergi dari dermaga. Pemuda _blonde_ itu memandang ke arah kota Trost yang terlihat semakin menjauh. Perasaan tak rela untuk pergi dari kota itu masih mengusik hati Armin. Tapi, sang pemuda mengacuhkan perasaannya itu dan berbalik menatap lurus ke arah tempat tujuannya.

Tanpa menyadari permainan takdir yang akan menyambutnya di sana.

**.::arucaru::.**

Tak terasa, langit biru berarak telah berubah menjadi jingga keemasan. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat cepat jika kalian tertidur. Tidak terkecuali untuk pemuda Arlert ini. Sedari tadi, ia memilih untuk tidur di atas kursinya di dalam dari pada menikmati cuaca segar hari itu bersama Jenderal Keith. Rasanya ia akan terus di situ seharian bahkan mungkin sampai mereka tiba di Shiganshina. Tapi, salah seorang bawahan sang jenderal mengusik aktivitasnya itu untuk mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Armin mengangguk malas dan dengan penuh keengganan ikut dalam makan malam itu meski ia sama sekali tak tertarik mengeluarkan satu pun kata-kata dari bibirnya. Setelah mereka selesai ia sama sekali tak meminta ijin untuk pergi duluan—tentu saja ke ruang duduknya lagi. Sungguh terlihat seperti cara hidup siput.

Saat satelit bumi menampakkan dirinya dari ufuk barat, seseorang-lagi-lagi salah satu bawahan Keith—muncul di ambang pintu ruangan tempatnya terduduk sedari tadi, mengajak bermain kartu di geladak kapal, yang segera Armin tolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan ia sedang ingin sendiri. Tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi, prajurit tadi menuruti kata-katanya dan segera meninggalkan sang kolonel. Pemuda _blonde_ itu menghela napas sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tertidur dalam keadaan duduk.

**.::arucaru::.**

Malam telah bertukar dengan pagi, arakan putih kembali terbentuk di lapisan biru cerah. Dan bunyi keras seperti sesuatu yang terjatuh ke air membangunkan Armin dari tidurnya. Sebuah hantaman jangkar yang dijatuhkan pada dasar laut dangkal membuat kapal itu sedikit goyah dan membuat sepasang mata biru memandang ke luar jendela—ke arah daratan di samping kapal. Terlihat dari balik jendela itu sebuah dermaga kecil yang sederhana, sungguh sangat bertolak belakang dengan dermaga tempat kepergiannya tadi. Ya, itulah dermaga milik Kota Shiganshina.

Tak lama sampai sebuah tangga disampirkan oleh petugas dermaga pada sisi kapal yang terbuka, mempersilahkan seluruh penumpangnya untuk mendaratkan kaki mereka pada tanah Shiganshina. Armin segera ke pinggiran kapal untuk saat terlihat Keith menuruni anjungan kapal. Jenderal itu berjalan menuju pinggiran kapal untuk turun, melewati Armin yang tengah membungkuk simpel untuk memberi penghormatan padanya. Namun, Keith tak terlalu menghiraukan perlakuan itu, seolah pemuda itu sama nilainya dengan tumpukan kotak-kotak kayu berisi perbekalan yang ada di pinggir kapal.

Setelah perlakuan pria paruh baya itu terhadap dirinya di dermaga Trost, Armin tahu hal itu akan terulang lagi. Tetapi, formalitas menuntutnya untuk tetap memberi hormat pada sang jenderal, tak peduli sampai kapan, dan tak peduli akan rasa muak yang tergambar di kilatan kedua irisnya.

Di dekat pintu gerbang dermaga itu, terlihat dua buah kereta kuda yang sengaja telah disiapkan untuk menjemput kedatangan Jenderal Keith dan para pendampingnya. Ketika semuanya telah turun dari kapal, beberapa serdadu Kepolisian Militer daerah Shiganshina mempersilahkan mereka untuk menaiki kereta kuda itu, sedangkan barang-barang lainnya diangkut di kereta kuda yang lain. Setelah semua persiapan telah usai, para kusir memerintahkan kuda-kuda mereka untuk berjalan, langsung menuju ke markas Kepolisian Militer Shiganshina.

**.::arucaru::.**

"_Kalian punya jam bebas sampai pukul tiga sore nanti. Setelah itu, orang markas Shiganshina akan mengajak kita berkeliling markas, lalu kita ke ruang rapat." _Kira-kira, seperti itulah perkataan yang selalu diucapkan pria paruh baya berpangkat jenderal itu pada serdadu-serdadunya di sarapan pagi bersama. Terdengar membosankan, memang. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir kesempatan yang bagus juga bagi para serdadu untuk melakukan berbagai kegiatan. Beberapa dari mereka bermain tenis atau berenang di gedung belakang milik markas Shiganshina tersebut. Sebagian lagi bermain catur atau mencoba berkenalan dengan serdadu-serdadu Shiganshina. Tidak dengan Armin Arlert. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca buku-buku yang berjejer rapi di rak buku ruangannya. Ketika bosan, ia tidur begitu saja dengan menyampirkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sungguh, dirinya merasa kali ini ia ditugaskan dalam misi yang sangatlah tak berguna dan membuang-buang waktu.

'Mendampingi Jenderal Keith'. Mendampingi. Hanya sekedar mendampingi? Namun, dari apa yang dibicarakan setiap rapat, katanya ia akan segera diberi tugas. Tapi, segera itu _KAPAN?_

Dan ini sudah seminggu sejak kedatangan rombongan sang jenderal di markas Kepolisian Militer tersebut. Entah sudah berapa kali Armin menghela napas. Kini, jemarinya membolak-balik halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ya, sebenarnya dalam semingguan itu sang kolonel muda sudah melahap habis seluruh buku yang ada di ruangannya.

_Tuk tuk tuk._

Suara ketukan terdengar pelan dari pintu ruang tidur yang cukup sederhana itu. Beberapa ketukan kembali terdengar sampai akhirnya sang pengetuk berhenti sejenak, menunggu tanggapan dari dalam. Namun tak ada jawaban meskipun ia yakin bahwa pemilik ruangan tersebut ada di dalam. Karena hanya ada kesunyian meski telah menunggu lama, pintu itu mulai di buka perlahan oleh salah seorang serdadu.

"Permisi, Kolonel Armin Arlert?"

Si pemilik nama yang sedari tadi membaca sebuah buku tebal di meja kerjanya, tak membuka mulutnya sama sekali, hanya merespon dengan tatapan tajam dari manik birunya kepada orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Dan itu sukses membuat bulu tengkuk yang bersangkutan berdiri, ingin pergi dari situ secepatnya. Namun, sang serdadu muda itu menguatkan hatinya dan menghadapi sang kolonel yang suasana hatinya jelas terlihat sangat buruk.

"Jen...Jenderal Keith memanggil Anda ke ruang rapat," ujar serdadu berpangkat lebih rendah tersebut dengan sedikit gemetar. "Anda diminta untuk ke sana sekarang juga."

_Hee? Tumben sekali, masih pagi sudah ada rapat. Dan lagi, Jenderal Keith memanggilnya secara khusus? Ia kira pria paruh baya itu tak pernah mengacuhkan dirinya. _

"Aku segera ke sana," jawab Armin sekedarnya, kemudian menutup bukunya dengan kasar. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat malas berhadapan dengan sang jenderal, orang yang telah meremehkan kemampuannya itu.

Armin melirik ke arah ambang pintu dan serdadu yang tadi berdiri di sana, sudah lenyap dari pandangan sang kolonel, hanya menyisakan pintu yang sudah tertutup. Namun, Armin sama sekali tak menghiraukan hal itu. Suasana hatinya saat ini sama sekali tak dapat diajak bersahabat. Merasakan situasi sekitarnya hanya membuatnya ingin menarik pelatuk atau menggoreskan mata pisau di atas kulit seseorang.

Ia menarik napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan diri. Perlu beberapa saat sampai ia bisa menguasai dirinya dan bergerak perlahan untuk mengambil seragam yang tergantung di dinding. Armin memakai seragamnya dan bergerak malas ke luar kamarnya, menuju ke ruang rapat yang ada di ujung markas tersebut. Kakinya kemudian terhenti pada sebuah pintu yang dijaga oleh dua serdadu bersenjata lengkap. Ia memandang pintu yang familier itu sesaat kemudian berdiri di depannya dan mengetuk perlahan.

"Kolonel Armin Arlert datang menghadap," teriak salah satu serdadu penjaga di sana.

Pintu terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan pemandangan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Armin melihat Jenderal Keith Shardish beserta salah seorang ajudannya duduk di seberang meja. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda orang lain di sana. Armin menutup pintu ruang rapat dan segera duduk di kursi yang berada paling jauh dari tempat sang jenderal.

"Langsung saja kita bicara tentang alasanmu kupanggil ke sini," Keith berbicara dengan cepat, tak menghiraukan kelakuan kolonel muda itu yang jelas sangat tidak pantas. "Aku akan mengirimkanmu ke pabrik di sebelah timur Shiganshina. Laporan menyebutkan bahwa beberapa minggu ini banyak pekerja yang kabur dari sana dan itu menyebabkan proyek pembangunan jalan protokol menjadi terhambat."

"Seperti yang kau tahu, kepolisian militer daerah ini sama sekali tidak berbuat apapun untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu dan sekarang hanya tersisa setengah dari jumlah pekerja dari yang seharusnya ada di sana," Keith berhenti sebentar dan memandang ke arah Armin. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya tinggal memastikan mereka tidak kabur dari tempat kerja," jawab Armin dengan nada bosan. _'Sudah berapa kali kau ulang kalimat ini di rapat kemarin kakek tua.' _Ia berkata dalam hati sambil memincingkan matanya ke arah jenderal yang sudah berumur itu.

"Ya," Keith menjawab singkat. Sunyi beberapa saat karena sang Jenderal tidak terlihat akan melanjutkan ucapannya sampai Armin mulai membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Dan aku boleh melakukan segala cara?" suara kolonel itu terdengar sedikit ganjil.

"Maksudmu?"

Armin tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Keith memandang kolonel muda itu dengan curiga, namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Yang jelas jangan sampai para pekerja di sana berkurang lebih dari ini," Keith melanjutkan penjelasannya. Ia lalu mengibaskan tangannya ke arah lawan bicaranya itu seperti menyuruh pergi. "Sudah. Bersiaplah untuk pergi ke sana sekarang."

Sang kolonel segera pergi dari ruang pertemuan itu tanpa sekalipun memandang ke arah sang jenderal. Hanya sesaat setelah pemuda itu menutup pintu, ajudan Keith yang sejak tadi diam, mulai membuka mulutnya melihat adegan yang tersaji di hadapannya."

"Jenderal Keith, apakah tugas itu tidak terlalu '_kecil_' untuk seorang kolonel seperti dia?" ujar si ajudan dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dia masih muda. Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang semuda itu?" Keith berkata dengan datar. "Lagipula, aku tak suka kolonel manja seperti dia. Kelihatan sekali kalau anak itu masih tidak rela ikut dalam misi kali ini."

"Tapi..."

Keduanya terus melanjutkan pembicaraan tanpa menyadari sesosok manusia yang sedari tadi bersandar di pintu ruangan tersebut.

Ya. Armin Arlert masih ada di sana dan mendengar semuanya.

Tidak tahan mendengar percakapan itu lebih lanjut, pemuda berambut _blonde _itu segera berjalan cepat kembali ke kamarnya. Suara sepatu _boots_-nya terdengar lebih keras dari yang seharusnya, menandakan sang pemilik menapakkan kakinya dengan kekuatan lebih besar.

Armin segera mengambil mantel dan senjata di kamarnya, lalu bergegas keluar dari markas militer tersebut tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sang kolonel naik ke atas kereta kuda yang akan membawanya pergi ke daerah proyek dalam diam, bahkan saat kereta kuda itu mulai berjalan, melewati padang rumput yang ada di sepanjang jalan tersebut. Armin tak peduli dengan pemandangan tersebut. Matanya sama sekali tidak melihat pemandangan teduh yang terlihat dari jendela. Ekspresi muram menghiasi wajahnya mengingat percakapan yang ia curi dengar tadi. Tangannya terasa gatal, ingin mengenggam senapan dan mengarahkannya pada jenderal tua itu.

Hal yang tak mungkin dia lakukan.

Benar-benar menggelikan. Sekarang ia terjebak dalam situasi yang ia benci lebih dari calon tunangannya yang ada di Trost.

_'Kau harus sadar di mana posisimu.'_

Ucapan terakhir Annie berdengung di telinganya, membuat pemuda itu semakin jengkel. Apalagi kalau memikirkan semua ini hanya karena gadis bangsawan itu memaksa Armin untuk bertunangan dengannya.

Mungkin karena terlalu larut dalam kekesalannya, tanpa sadar kereta kuda yang ia naiki mulai berhenti, tanda sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Ia keluar dari kereta kuda tersebut dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah pabrik yang lumayan besar. Pabrik yang memproduksi bahan baku untuk membuat jalan tersebut memang cukup megah, namun hanya terlihat sebuah pintu masuk yang cukup besar dan ventilasi yang terlalu tinggi untuk di jangkau manusia.

'_Dan si tua bangka itu menyuruhku menjaga tempat ini? Memangnya seberapa susah menjaga tempat yang hanya punya satu pintu masuk?'_ Armin menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal. '_Dia benar-benar meremehkanku. Sialan._'

"Kolonel Armin Arlert?"

Armin menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggil namanya dan mendapati seorang gadis yang berpakaian polisi militer tersenyum kepadanya. Senyum yang dibalas dengan sorotan tajam dari sang kolonel. Perlu beberapa detik sebelum gadis itu sedikit mengedarkan pandangan waspada ke sekitarnya. Dan sepertinya kurang lebih Armin tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Letnan Annie Leonhart tidak ikut dalam misi ini. Jadi, berkonsentrasilah pada pekerjaanmu sekarang, Kapten Mina Carolina," ucap pemuda pirang itu tidak mengubah air mukanya. Dalam satu-dua kali lihat, Armin langsung tahu kalau gadis di depannya itu satu angkatan dengannya dan Annie dahulu saat masih di sekolah militer Trost. Dan Annie adalah salah satu orang yang gadis itu takuti saat itu.

"Bu..bukan begitu—ah, umm...Anda ingat saya rupanya... Oh ya, saya yang akan menemani Anda bertugas di sini—" gadis manis itu tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya mengerutkan dahi. "Anu...dari mana Anda tahu saya menjabat sebagai kapten di sini?"

"Mereka," Armin memandang ke arah dua orang di belakang sang kapten yang masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Keduanya menghentikan obrolan berbisik mereka dan terlihat tegang ketika sang kolonel menoleh ke arah mereka. Armin mengamati para prajurit berpangkat letnan dua itu—menilai kemampuan mereka berdua.

"Ah. Ini Nic Tius dan Mylius Zeramuski. Mereka juga akan membantu Anda," suara ramah Mina mengalihkan tatapan Armin kembali kepadanya.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" ujar Armin sambil bertampang masam. "Apa perlu orang sebanyak ini untuk mengawasi sebuah pabrik?"

"Perlu," suara Mina tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius—sedikit membuat Armin terkejut. "Aktivitas para pemberontak itu semakin menggeliat akhir-akhir ini. Kelihatannya mereka sudah mendengar tentang kedatangan pasukan bantuan dari pusat dan mulai menyusun strategi baru untuk menguasai pabrik ini."

"Beberapa hari terakhir jumlah orang yang mencoba kabur semakin bertambah," Nic melanjutkan penjelasan atasannya itu. "Memang, desain bangunan pabrik ini bisa mencegah para pekerja yang ingin kabur karena hanya memiliki satu pintu masuk. Tapi, itu juga berarti jika mereka ingin pergi dari pabrik, mereka hanya harus menguasai pintu itu."

"Dan itulah yang mereka lakukan," Mina menambahkan dengan sedikit muram. "Biasanya kami menugaskan satu sampai dua orang untuk berjaga di sekitar area pabrik. Awalnya tidak ada masalah karena para pekerja saat itu masih tidak berani melawan."

"Yah...sampai _dia _datang," ujar gadis itu dengan pahit.

Telinga Armin sedikit tegak mendengarnya. Rasa penasaran mulai muncul mendengar cerita dari calon—_bukan_—bawahannya itu. "_Dia?_"

"Rivaille Ackerman," Mylius Zeramuski—yang sejak tadi diam—ikut berbicara. "Pria itu masuk ke dalam rombongan pekerja yang datang dari daerah paling utara Shiganshina. Kami tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, tapi sebulan setelah dia datang, tiba-tiba para pekerja mulai berani untuk kabur dari pabrik. Termasuk si Rivaille itu."

"Eh... Tapi, kami berhasil menangkap beberapa dari mereka dan memberi peringatan," Mylius berkata dengan gugup karena sang kolonel menatapnya dengan tajam seperti elang. "Tapi kelihatannya itu tidak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali dan tak lama kemudian malah muncul gerakan pemberontakan di beberapa daerah Shiganshina."

"Peringatan apa yang kau berikan kepada mereka?" Armin bertanya dengan sedikit nada sindir di dalamnya.

"Mereka mulai berani untuk menyerang para penjaga di pabrik ini. Jumlah prajurit yang menjaga tidak sebanding dengan para pekerja yang mulai melawan dan orang yang berhasil melarikan diri dari tempat ini semakin bertambah," ujar Mina menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ia kemudian menatap atasan barunya itu dengan tatapan khawatir. "Sebaiknya Anda juga berhati-hat–"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," Armin memotong ucapan kapten berparas manis tersebut dengan ekspresi datar. "Jangan samakan aku dengan prajurit rendahan macam mereka yang dengan mudah bisa takluk karena hal semacam itu."

"Tapi—"

"_**Kau berani melawan perintah atasanmu?**__"_

Kalimat yang di ucapakan dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari es tersebut sukses membuat ketiga anggota polisi militer itu diam seribu bahasa. Tak perlu seorang ahli untuk menangkap kekejian yang terdengar jelas dari nada kalimat itu. Tanpa disadari, mereka berdiri lebih tegak dari biasanya dan merasakan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri setelah mendengar ucapan sang kolonel. Meskipun sepertinya yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan efek yang ia timbulkan terhadap para bawahannya tersebut.

"Aku akan membereskan masalah disini dengan caraku sendiri," mata biru Armin menyipit. Sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kebengisan yang ada dalam nada suaranya.

Ketiga prajurit itu hanya diam seperti kehilangan kemampuan mereka untuk bicara. Armin mengartikan kebisuan itu sebagai jawaban "iya" dan tanpa ba-bi-bu segera masuk ke dalam area pabrik, meninggalkan sang kapten dan letnan yang masih terguncang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapan mereka.

**.::arucaru::.**

Armin berhenti di depan pintu pabrik dan mulai membukanya. Pemandangan para pekerja yang sibuk menyambut kedatangannya untuk pertama kali. Beberapa orang menoleh ke arah pemuda _blonde_ itu dan menatapnya heran, tak mengenali sosok yang berdiri di sana.

"Ah! Apakah Anda Kolonel Armin yang ditugaskan oleh Jenderal Keith?" seorang pria yang berpakaian militer mendekat ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum, "Perkenalkan, saya Samuel Jackson. Saya yang biasanya mengawasi para pekerja di sini."

Armin hanya mengawasi tangan yang terulur di hadapannya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah para pekerja yang sekarang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan benci.

Menarik.

"Hei, kalian! Kembali bekerja!" hardik Samuel yang sedikit kesal karena penolakan jabat tangan sang kolonel. Para pekerja itu terkesiap kaget dan segera sibuk kembali dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing—kecuali satu orang.

"Anjing baru milik pemerintah rupanya," nada menghina keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda yang berada di ujung ruangan pabrik. Wajahnya terlihat tak peduli dengan ancaman-ancaman yang tersaji di depannya barusan.

"Kirschtein!" Samuel berteriak frustasi. "Kau ingin masuk ke sel hukuman lagi?!"

"Mengonggong saja seperti itu terus," pemuda yang bernama Jean Kirschtein itu hanya mencibir ancaman tersebut. "Mau berapa saja yang datang tetap saja mereka semua kaki tangan pemerintah busuk itu."

_-klik-_

"Sepertinya kau tak pernah diajari soal sopan santun kepada atasan, ya."

Mata Jean membulat ketika ia melihat sebuah pistol diarahkan tepat di depan matanya oleh atasan barunya itu. Mata biru terang menatapnya balik dengan dingin, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Semua mata di ruangan pabrik itu mengarah ke kedua sosok itu. Menahan nafas dengan tegang, tak berani menggerakkan anggota tubuh mereka, sekalipun itu hanya sebuah jari. Bahkan, bawahan-bawahan baru di belakang kolonel _blonde_ itu hanya dapat memasang wajah pucat pasi—ingin menegur, namun nyali sudah menciut duluan melihat pistol yang digenggam atasan mereka.

"Kelihatannya kau perlu diajari sekali lagi."

Jantung Jean terasa berhenti sesaat.

"Hei," Armin mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke pelipis pemuda yang menghinanya tadi. "Kau ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya timah panas bersarang dalam otakmu?" Ia memutar pistolnya sedikit ke atas. "Mungkin itu bisa membuat kepalamu bisa berpikir dengan lebih baik."

Api perlawanan yang tadinya bersinar di mata cokelat sang pemuda redup, hilang tanpa bekas. Sinar itu tergantikan oleh kengerian yang teramat sangat terhadap sosok kolonel yang lebih muda darinya itu."Ma...maafkan aku—"

Armin tak bergerak dari posisinya. Senapannya tetap berada di pelipis pemuda itu dan malah semakin mendekat sampai membuatnya bisa merasakan rasa dingin dari moncong pistol yang di arahkan oleh kolonel dari Trost itu. Si pemuda Kirschtein menutup kedua kelopak matanya, bersiap untuk situasi yang terburuk.

Namun tak ada yang terjadi. Bahkan ia mulai merasakan kalau senjata yang ada di pelipisnya tadi mulai bergerak menjauh. Si pemuda mulai bernafas lega, berpikir kalau sang kolonel berubah pikiran dan memaafkannya. Pikiran naif yang hanya berlangsung sesaat karena sesaat kemudian suara tembakan terdengar bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kakinya.

"Arggh! AAAAH!" si pemuda menjerit sejadi-jadinya melihat darah segar keluar dari kaki kirinya. Rasa terkejut bercampur kesakitan membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Matanya menatap sang kolonel muda itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. _Kenapa?_

Tatapan yang sama menghiasi kapten muda bawahannya serta rekan-rekan gadis itu. Beberapa terlihat membiarkan mulut mereka menganga tanpa suara sedikit pun. Tetapi, Armin tak menanggapi tatapan-tatapan itu. Ia hanya melihat adegan yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan sorot mata monoton, seolah itu sudah kerap terjadi dan bukan hal yang luar biasa.

"Ko...Kolonel, kenapa Anda— Kenapa Anda melukai pekerja?!" kapten berkepang dua di belakang Armin akhirnya dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Guratnya tampak takut-takut dengan masih tersisa rasa terkejut atas apa yang telah terjadi di hadapannya. Alih-alih menjawab, yang ditanyai hanya diam seribu bahasa. Dan Mina Carolina tak berani mengulang pertanyaannya lagi setelah itu.

Tak menunggu menit berlalu, Armin berbalik menghadap para pekerja yang segera mundur selangkah lebih jauh. Jelas terlihat sinar ketakutan dari mata mereka pada sosok yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini. Sebagian besar para pekerja itu terkesiap ketika kolonel muda itu mulai berbicara kembali.

"Kalau itu tidak cukup sebagai peringatan," mata birunya menyusuri para pekerja itu satu-persatu. "Mungkin ada baiknya aku memberi contoh sekali lagi. _Hm?_"

Tanpa perlu menunggu lagi, para pekerja itu segera kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing dan mulai melakukan pekerjaan mereka kembali. Mereka melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan ketekunan yang luar biasa. Seolah nyawa mereka berada di ujung tanduk. Beberapa dari mereka membawa pemuda yang tertembak tadi ke ruang kesehatan yang berada di bagian belakang gedung.

Puas dengan apa yang ia lihat, Armin beranjak pergi dan meletakkan pistolnya kembali ke pinggangnya. Kata-kata yang diajarkan ayahnya sejak ia masih kecil, terngiang di telinganya dengan jelas.

'_Kau bisa mengendalikan manusia, jika kau bisa memunculkan rasa takut dalam hati mereka.'_

**.::arucaru::.**

"Pergerakan para pemberontak semakin mengkhawatirkan."

Armin sedang bersandar di kursi kantornya di lantai dua pabrik saat berita itu dilaporkan kepadanya. Temaram lentera menyelimuti ruangan itu karena cahaya mentari sudah tak nampak lagi dari jendela.

Tanpa terasa, sudah sebulan ini ia berada di situ. Peristiwa pada hari pertamanya bekerja memberikan efek hebat yang tak terbayangkan. Api perlawanan yang muncul sebelum ia datang, redup saat rasa takut terhadap sang kolonel muncul di hati para pekerja pabrik. Tak ada yang berani—bahkan berpikir—untuk melarikan diri dari sana, membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah baginya.

Para pekerja itu tersentak kaget setiap kali suara sepatu _boots _militer milik Armin terdengar di dekat mereka. Mereka tak berani menatap sang kolonel dan berusaha menghindari tatapan dingin dan kejam atasan baru mereka itu. Kecuali, seorang pemuda yang terang-terangan tidak takut dengan Armin.

Jean Kirschtein—pemuda yang Armin tembak di hadapan semua orang saat itu.

Beberapa hari setelah insiden penembakan itu terjadi, Jean kembali bekerja di pabrik. Meskipun sudah tidak ada lagi pekerja yang kabur, namun mereka masih kekurangan tenaga sehingga pemuda itu harus ikut bekerja meskipun keadaannya belum pulih sepenuhnya.

Sejak saat itu, Jean selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menatap garang ke arah sang kolonel. Walaupun Armin sama sekali tidak peduli dan hanya menganggap tatapan itu sebagai angin lalu. Pemuda rambut pirang itu lebih peduli bagaimana dirinya bisa segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dan kembali ke Trost.

Armin mengenyahkan pikiran tentang pemuda berambut coklat itu dan kembali ke masa kini. Ia mengamati Mina yang berdiri dengan sedikit kaku di hadapannya. Ia mengangguk sedikit, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk melanjutkan laporannya.

"Kemarin Nic diserang di kediaman pribadinya pada tengah malam," Mina berkata dengan gugup. "Beruntung dia tidak sedang tidur, jadi dia tidak mengalami luka yang berarti. Hanya rumahnya rusak berat setelah serangan itu terjadi."

Sang kapten menatap kolonel muda di hadapannya dengan tatapan khawatir, "Kami khawatir mereka akan mulai menyerang pabrik ini lagi. Mengingat sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah menyerang kediaman pribadi seorang prajurit."

"Pemberontak itu tidak akan berani untu—"

_**BRAAK!**_

Armin tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kantornya terbuka dengan keras dan menampilkan sosok Mylius yang sejak tadi berjaga di pintu gerbang pabrik. Raut wajahnya terlihat panik dan ia langsung berkata dengan cepat saat matanya menangkap sang kolonel yang berada di seberang ruangan.

"Me..mereka... Mereka datang!"

Mina segera menghampiri sang letnan yang terengah-engah kehabisan nafas itu. "Siapa? "

"Rivaille!" Mylius berteriak panik. "Dia—"

Armin tak mendengar kalimat itu selesai karena kakinya sudah berlari ke arah lorong, membuat suara pertempuran di luar terdengar dengan jelas. Ia mengutuk ruangannya yang kedap suara sehingga ia tak mendengarnya lebih cepat.

Tangannya sudah menggenggam pistol yang selalu ada di sakunya dan memposisikannya di samping telinga. Ia bersembunyi di balik tembok yang membatasi ruangannya dengan bagian pabrik dan melihat beberapa bawahannya mulai terdesak dengan jumlah pemberontak yang semakin banyak. Namun, Armin tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Keputusan yang salah.

_-klik-_

"Selamat malam, Kolonel," suara berat dan dingin terdengar di belakangnya, "Jangan bergerak atau peluru ini akan melubangi otakmu."

Armin terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Matanya melirik ke samping dan melihat sesosok pria dengan postur tak terlalu tinggi di sudut matanya. Ia tak mengenali pria itu. Tapi kalau rumor yang ia dengar benar maka pria yang sedang mengancamnya saat ini adalah—

"Rivaille," Armin berdesis keras. Wajahnya berkerut muram menyadari fakta bahwa pemimpin pasukan pemberontak sekarang ada di depan matanya dan sedang mengancamnya. Jadi, penyerangan itu hanya umpan agar sang pemimpin bisa menyusup untuk menangkapnya. Hah. Sialan.

"Oh... Namaku sudah sampai juga ke telingamu. Padahal kau baru datang kemari," tangan Rivaille tidak goyah sedikit pun. "Apa kau juga mendengar tentang reputasiku juga, wahai Sang Kolonel?"

Armin tak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan hanya menatap pria yang sekarang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan menantang. Mata birunya berkilat benci saat Rivaille membalas tatapannya dengan tak acuh

"Buang senjatamu dan ikut aku," ujar Rivaille tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang kolonel. Ia berdecak kesal melihat Armin sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya. "Aku sudah membunuh selusin orang dan tak keberatan menambahmu dalam daftar itu, Armin Arlert."

Sebenarnya Armin tak peduli dengan ancaman pria itu—ia sudah membunuh lebih banyak. Tapi, mata obsidian Rivaille yang sangat dingin membuatnya tanpa sadar mulai menurunkan senjatanya. Ia mengenali tatapan itu. Tatapan seseorang yang telah membuang segalanya.

"Kelihatannya kau mulai mengerti," Rivaille mendekatkan moncong pistolnya dan melirik ke arah senjata Armin. "Buang benda itu dan segera jalan ke luar lewat jendela ini," Rivaille mengedikkan dagunya ke arah jendela besar di sampingnya yang sudah pecah entah sejak kapan.

Pemuda blonde itu menuruti perintah dan berjalan perlahan ke arah yang dikatakan Rivaille. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk memikirkan cara agar dia bisa melepaskan diri dari situasi ini. Ia sudah akan berada di depan jendela ketika terdengar suara sorak-sorai dari tengah pabrik.

Selama sepersekian detik, perhatian Rivaille teralihkan oleh suara itu.

Waktu yang cukup untuk membuat sang kolonel segera melompati jendela dan berlari ke arah hutan yang mengelilingi pabrik itu. Armin tak membuang waktu dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat yang sudah pasti telah dikuasai oleh para pemberontak itu. Ia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya sosok Rivaille yang mengejarnya dari jauh. Beberapa orang terlihat menyusul sang pemimpin sambil berteriak entah apa ke sekitarnya. Armin berlari tanpa peduli, sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan nyeri yang hebat di tungkainya.

Sial. Kakinya tertembak.

Armin meringis kesakitan sambil terus masuk jauh ke dalam hutan dengan langkah tertatih. Beberapa dahan dan ranting menggores wajahnya, menambah luka di tubuhnya. Kegelapan pekat mengelilinginya membuat tak bisa melihat posisi siapa pun. Namun, pemuda itu bisa merasakan suara pemberontak yang semakin mendekat.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika Ia merasakan bahwa tanah yang ada di bawahnya telah habis. Suara gemericik air terdengar dari bawah kakinya. Tanpa melihat pun, ia tahu dari suara aliran air yang cukup tenang, mengalir di sungai tepat di dasar jurang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kau sudah terjebak, Kolonel Muda," suara Rivaille terdengar tepat di belakangnya. "Berhentilah melawan dan menyerahlah."

Tak ada yang bergerak. Kebisuan menyelimuti tempat itu. Begitu menyesakkan.

Tapi, semua berakhir ketika sang kolonel mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang telah membuang segalanya, Rivaille."

Armin mengambil langkah ke depan.

Suara deburan air sungai menggema di kegelapan hutan malam itu.

.

.

.

_********__.::end of Prologue::._

* * *

Prolog panjang. Wokay.  
Pertama-tama, GOMEN KALO GAK SESUAI BAYANGAN READERS SEKALIAN! TERUTAMA PERSONALITI SI PIRANG UNYU *ngek*  
Karena kami hanya bekerja sesuai delusi absurd kami! *ketawa krispi*  
Jadi, kalo kalian merasakan ada semacam uhukharemuhuk terselubung (?) di sini...  
berarti otak dan nalar kalian masih bekerja dengan sangat baik *melipir*

Aaand...thanks for the visit kaka-cece xD  
Mind to staying tune?

Review please? _(:3_


	2. Chapter 1

**Outcast**

_by Futsuki Fuzuki_

* * *

**_Summary : _**_Jemari mereka yang saling bertautan tak mengubah fakta ikatan ini. Ikatan yang tak semestinya terjalin. Tapi, biarkanlah mereka berharap untuk saat ini. Meski harapan itu hanyalah sebuah impian manis, yang bisa pudar kapan saja._

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime_

**_Warning :_**_ AU, mistypo, OOC BANGET, tsundere!Armin, Armin-centric, crack pair!_

**_A/N : _**_Futsuki here..._  
_Chapter ini baru keliatan alternate umur beberapa chara nih ya. Dan mungkin di sini ceritanya lebih ringan dari sebelomnya. Yeah...gomenne jika unsur sinetron nongol dengan tiba-tiba wkwkwk namanya juga drama~ Have fun 8))_

_Oh ya, buat anon yang panik sama hubungan si heichou en si cewek sixpack...yah, liat ajalah yaa :P_

* * *

**- Chapter 1 -**

.

.

" _Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye – H. Jackson Brown, Jr. _"

.

.

_"Ibu..?" suara kekanakan terdengar ketakutan, tidak familier dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya._

_"Tidak ada ibu di sini," suara yang lebih berat menanggapi pertanyaan itu. "Berhentilah menjadi anak yang lemah dan buat aku bangga, Armin."_

_._

_._

Sepasang iris biru terkesiap dari alam bawah sadar. Bola matanya bergerak liar, masih tak sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya. Dan segera sadar seratus persen tatkala mendengar sebuah pekikan yang melengking tinggi.

"KAKAK! DIA BANGUN! DIA BANGUN!"

Armin tak mengenali suara tersebut. Tapi, kesadarannya yang kembali membuatnya mencoba mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi posisi duduk—dan rubuh lagi dengan sukses. Menyadari ia tak dapat bergerak, matanya mengamati seluruh tubuhnya dan mendapati badannya hanya berbalut perban dan kain. Selain itu, yang menempel pada dirinya hanyalah celana panjang yang merupakan bagian dari seragam militernya.

Sekarang—setelah memperhatikan—ia berada di tempat yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali. Kepalanya yang agak pusing dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri sama sekali tak membantu keadaannya saat ini. Membuatnya tak bisa mencerna informasi dengan baik.

_Ada di mana dirinya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Sementara berusaha mengumpulkan semua memori yang tersebar di kepala, dua langkah kaki yang berbeda terdengar menghampirinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang bocah lelaki dan gadis remaja –_kakaknya?—_melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah bersahabat.

"Selamat pagi," gadis berwajah ramah itu menyapanya, lalu segera mengambil kursi terdekat dan duduk di atasnya. Yang disapa memilih untuk tidak menjawab. "Maaf, adikku memang agak berisik."

"Aku tidak berisik!" cibir seorang bocah lelaki di sebelah sang gadis. Kakaknya hanya tertawa kecil sembari mengelus-elus rambut adiknya itu, lalu kembali membuka bibirnya untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Perkenalkan. Namaku Carla Jae—"

"Katakan, di mana aku berada?"

"Tunggu seben—"

"Aku harus pergi."

"Tapi, kau masih terluka dan—"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Mata cokelat sang gadis memandang makhluk di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. _Apa orang ini tak pernah diajari untuk mendengarkan omongan orang sampai selesai? _Si gadis kemudian menggembungkan pipinya, tanda kesal.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa berjalan!" tantang gadis bernama Carla itu sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika lawan bicaranya tak menunggu detik berlalu untuk terjatuh kembali di tempat tidurnya.

Armin mengumpat dalam hatinya. Kedua kakinya sama sekali tak dapat merasakan apapun. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit semua. _Kenapa?!_

"Kenapa kakiku mati rasa? Kau apakan kakiku?!" cecar Armin dengan nada tinggi—frustasi dengan keadaan sendiri dan sekitarnya.

Gadis bersurai hitam kecokelatan itu hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan pemuda _blonde _di depannya._'Kenapa dia langsung menyalahkanku sih?'_

"Eren, kemarikan koran di dapur," perintah Carla sembari mendorong adiknya itu untuk pergi ke luar kamar. Tak menunggu lama, bocah lelaki itu sudah kembali dengan sebuah koran di tangannya sembari berlari-lari kecil.

"Kau belum menjawab semua pertanyaanku!" desis Armin marah. "Di mana ini, dan kau apakan tubuhku?!"

"Koran hari ini menarik lho..." Carla mengabaikan ucapan sang kolonel. Jemarinya membuka lembaran koran yang dipegangnya.

"Apa peduliku?!

"Tuan Kolonel Armin Arlert!" Carla membaca dengan keras sambil membentangkan koran ke depan wajah yang bersangkutan. Di halaman depan koran tersebut, terpampang wajah yang sama dengan wajah orang di seberangnya. "Jadi, Tuan Kolonel, setidaknya kau harus pulih dulu jika ingin kembali, bukan?"

Mata Armin menyusuri halaman koran yang ada di depan wajahnya. Rupanya keberadaannya yang saat ini tidak diketahui sudah menjadi topik hangat di berbagai media _pagi itu._

_Bagaimana nasib pabrik itu pada akhirnya? _

"Hm... Lihat ini, Tuan. Beberapa pihak mencurigai kau melarikan diri dan bekerja sama dengan pihak pemberontak. Sepertinya kau butuh pengacara," ujar Carla dengan nada menyindir, "Ah, lihat yang ini juga—"

Armin hanya diam di tempatnya mengabaikan suara si gadis. Ia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan ini. Beberapa pihak yang tak menyukainya pasti memberikan kesaksian yang jauh dari kenyataan. Sebuah kesempatan emas untuk menjatuhkannya. Ia harus segera kembali ke pabrik...atau markas, walaupun kakinya lumpuh. Ia harus menjelaskan segalanya, sebelum pemerintah pusat mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut mengenai hal ini. Nasib jabatannya dipertaruhkan di sini.

"Aku harus pergi," Armin tak berteriak kali ini, tapi cukup untuk menghentikan ocehan si gadis. Sang kolonel muda menatap mata cokelat itu dengan keras kepala, menantang untuk mencegahnya.

Carla hanya memutar bolanya, sama sekali tak terpengaruh. "Kepalamu terbuat dari batu, ya, Tuan Kolonel. Apa kau tidak sadar kedua kakimu cedera? Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada kami yang telah menyelamatkanmu!"

Gadis itu mendengus kesal melihat orang yang diajaknya bicara tak menghiraukan ucapannya sama sekali. "Kalau mau pergi, coba saja kalau kakimu mampu! Kudoakan kau tidak berpapasan dengan beberapa pemberontak di luar sana!" ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Ayo, Eren, bantu Kakak memasak makan siang," ujarnya masih dengan nada kesal, kemudian beranjak ke dapur diikuti adiknya.

"_Menyelamatkan_?" Armin sedikit meninggikan suaranya, agar terdengar dan berharap dijawab oleh Carla yang tengah berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ya! _Aku_ yang menyelamatkan_mu_!" jawab sang gadis setengah berteriak. "Pagi tadi, Eren menemukanmu terdampar di pinggir sungai dan dia berteriak memanggilku berkata kalau ada orang mati di sungai. "

Carla tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian yang masih segar di ingatannya, dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Yah... Kemudian, kami menggotongmu ke rumah kami di hutan ini. Untungnya kau tidak benar-benar mati—"

"Lalu kau akan menyerahkanku pada pemberontak-pemberontak itu, kan?!" tuduh sang Kolonel tajam yang sudah ada di ambang pintu dapur, berdiri dengan dibantu sebatang kayu yang ada di sebelah tempatnya berbaring tadi, "Kau sekongkolan mereka, 'kan?"

Gadis beriris cokelat itu menyampirkan sendok sayur yang dipegangnya pada pinggiran panci, lalu berbalik sambil menyipitkan matanya. Emosinya memuncak. "Apa sudah jadi sifatmu untuk suka sekali berburuk sangka pada orang?!" Carla menggeram—sama sekali tidak feminin. "Kasihan sekali orang yang ada di sekitarmu."

Pemuda pirang itu tak menyahut, malahan ia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain dengan perasaan muak. Carla menghela napas lagi dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan masakannya. Tangannya dengan cekatan mewadahi lauk-pauk di atas piring-piring di tangannya secara bergantian seperti sudah terbiasa. Mata Armin masih terfokus pada pola-pola lantai kayu di dekat kakinya sampai ia merasakan tarikan ringan di bajunya dan mendapati seorang bocah lelaki—_Eren?—_sedang tersenyum polos di sampingnya.

"Kakak biasanya tidak galak seperti itu," Eren berkata lembut, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Tuan pasti sudah membuat Kakak sangat marah. Minta maaflah padanya. Kakak itu baik, dia pasti akan memaafkanmu."

Armin tak menjawab lagi, bahkan tak mengacuhkan keberadaan bocah itu di dekatnya. Dirinya tak merasa berbuat kesalahan. Lebih baik ia mengkhawatirkan misi jaminannya yang terancam gagal. Tapi, keadaannya sekarang sama sekali tak berdaya. Lengah sedikit saja dirinya bisa dengan mudah tertangkap pemberontak. Apalagi, semua senjatanya ada di baju seragamnya yang entah di mana.

_Tunggu..._ Seharusnya ada sebilah pisau di salah satu saku celananya.

Sibuk menelusuri sakunya, Armin tak menyadari sebuah sosok mendekatinya. Sosok itu mendehem dan segera menampilkan senyum lebar, disambut oleh nada suara ceria. Tangannya memegang semangkuk sayuran yang tadi dimasak.

"Aku memaafkanmu kok. Makanlah ini, Tuan Kolone—"

"Memangnya kapan aku minta maaf padamu? Aku tak pernah berbuat salah kepadamu," sahut suara di seberang Carla dengan dingin.

Eren yang entah sejak kapan duduk di meja makan, hanya menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali sambil mengulum ujung sendok.

Sungguh, jika sang gadis Jaeger tak memiliki kesabaran tingkat dewa, mungkin sudah ia landaskan piring berisi lauk di tangannya itu ke wajah sang kolonel. Bukan hanya perihal meminta maaf, bahkan sedari tadi pun ia tak mendengar anggota militer itu mengucapkan 'terima kasih' karena sudah diselamatkan! Yang benar saja!

Carla menaruh piring yang ada di tangannya dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari seharusnya, membuat beberapa butir nasi berceceran di meja. Tapi, gadis itu tak peduli. Wajahnya berkerut kesal menanggapi semua kelakuan pemuda kurang ajar di depannya.

"Kau akan makan ini," ancam si gadis, tak berusaha bersikap manis lagi, "atau kulempar kau kembali ke sungai."

Tak ada nada bercanda dalam suara itu—membuat nyali Armin sedikit kendur. Ia duduk dengan enggan dan mengambil sendok dengan lambat, tak peduli dengan tatapan Carla yang terus memperhatikannya. Ia menyuap sesendok nasi dan lauk ke mulutnya dan mengunyah perlahan.

_...Enak._

"Bagaimana?" Carla berteriak dengan ceria seolah ia tak pernah marah.

Armin bersumpah gadis ini punya kepribadian ganda.

"Tidak ada rasanya," ucapan yang sangat kontradiktif dengan tindakannya yang kembali mengambil sesendok masakan gadis itu.

Carla hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kolonel muda itu. Ia menyibukkan diri untuk menyuapi adiknya yang kesulitan untuk memotong sayuran. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Armin dan melihat isi piringnya yang sudah hampir habis.

'_Ah... Dasar orang tidak jujur.'_

**.::arucaru::.**

Seminggu berlalu begitu cepat tanpa Armin sadari. Sebagian besar waktunya ia habiskan di tempat tidur dan sebagiannya lagi bertengkar dengan gadis bersurai cokelat—yang entah kenapa senantiasa membuatnya emosi.

"Kak Armin..." suara kekanakan terdengar di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik ke asal suara dan melihat Eren berusaha menaiki kasurnya dan duduk di dekatnya. Sebenarnya, Armin juga sedikit heran dengan bocah lelaki di sebelahnya ini, yang sama sekali tak peduli dengan tatapannya yang menyuruhnya pergi. Malahan, bocah ini tak lagi memanggilnya 'Tuan' seperti sebelumnya dan beralih menjadi 'Kakak'...dalam waktu satu hari.

Semua yang ada di rumah ini benar-benar aneh.

"Ayo kita bermain," suara Eren menyadarkan Armin dari lamunan pendeknya, "Tapi, jangan bilang Kakak, ya. Soalnya, Kakak bilang Eren tidak boleh menganggu Kak Armin."

"Hm..." si kolonel bergumam tak jelas.

"Hehe..." Eren tertawa kecil. Ia membuka buku yang tadi ia bawa dan berhenti pada suatu halaman dengan ilustrasi air yang bersinar kebiruan dengan hamparan pasir yang luas. Mata hijaunya bersinar senang melihatnya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Armin dengan penuh harap. "Kakak tahu ini apa?"

"Laut," jawab si pemuda singkat, sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Wah..." Eren kembali memandang bukunya. "Laut itu seperti apa?"

Sekarang Armin benar-benar heran. Kenapa ia berbicara seperti tak pernah melihat laut?

"Eren tak pernah keluar dari hutan ini," celoteh bocah itu, tanpa sadar menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda, "Kakak bilang kalau di luar berbahaya."

"Berbahaya? Kenapa?" tanya Armin, tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Katanya ada naga yang akan memakan Eren kalau mencoba keluar dari hutan."

_Seseorang harus membuat gadis itu untuk berhenti membohongi anak kecil._

"Tidak ada yang namanya naga, " Armin tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya, frustasi dengan ucapan _absurd _Eren, "Kalau di luar hutan ini ada naga, aku pasti sudah lama dimakannya."

"Oh! Kak Armin juga dari luar hutan seperti Kak Mikasa?!" Eren tiba-tiba berteriak senang. "Berarti Kak Armin juga pembasmi naga?!"

_'__Ada apa dengan semua orang dan naga?!__' _teriak Armin dalam hati.

_._

_._

_'__Tunggu...__'_

_'__Siapa Mikasa?__'_

Sang kolonel sepertinya tanpa sadar menyuarakan pikirannya karena Eren langsung menanggapinya.

"Kak Mikasa?" bocah bermata hijau itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Kak Mikasa sering sekali datang kemari. Dia teman Kakak sejak kecil. Itu kata Kakak sih. Eren tidak tahu apa maksudnya."

"Ceritakan lebih banyak tentangnya. Mungkin nama lengkapnya?" pancing Armin. Kalau orang ini sering sekali datang kemari, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya ia harus mendapatkan sedikit informasi tentang orang ini.

Wajah Eren tampak berseri-seri karena teman _bermain_nya itu tampak tertarik pada topik barusan. Bocah itu melebarkan senyumnya sebelum menyahut pertanyaan yang baru saja datang itu.

"Namanya—"

"EREN!" suara teriakan mengejutkan bocah lelaki itu—membuatnya langsung menutup mulut. Sosok Carla yang berkacak pinggang terlihat kesal dengan adik lelakinya, "Apa yang kubilang tentang masuk kemari?"

"_Jangan menganggu Kak Armin_," suara kekanakan merengek sedih, "Tapi, Eren ingin main. Kak Mikasa sudah lama tidak ke sini..."

Wajah Carla sedikit mengendur melihat wajah adiknya yang kesepian. Ia sudah akan menggendong adiknya untuk keluar ketika suara ketukan yang cukup keras membuat semua orang yang ada di kamar itu menoleh ke arah pintu depan.

—_duk duk duk_

"Kak Mikasa!" Eren berteriak kesenangan. Ia kemudian melompat dari tempat tidur dan segera berlari dengan cepat ke arah pintu depan, tetapi tangan Carla segera menahan lengan adiknya dengan erat.

"Eren," Carla berkata dengan nada tegas, "Jangan cerita apapun tentang Tuan Kolonel pada Mikasa. **_Apapun._**"

Eren hanya menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Tapi, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera berlari untuk membuka pintu depan. Carla menoleh ke arah sang kolonel yang tak bereaksi apapun.

"Tetaplah diam di sini dan jangan bersuara," ujar gadis beriris cokelat itu sebelum menutup pintu kamar Armin perlahan.

Bukan Armin Arlert namanya jika tak ada kata 'penasaran' di dalam kamus imajiner di kepalanya. Kenapa Carla melarangnya bersuara? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan para pemberontak? Ia tahu kalau dirinya tak boleh tertangkap di sini, maka setidaknya ia bisa mencuri dengar percakapan mereka dari ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Sang kolonel mulai memelankan napasnya, agar saluran telinganya dapat bekerja tanpa terganggu. Suara percakapan pun mulai terdengar sedikit lebih jelas.

"—iya, Eren. Maaf, maaf. Kali ini pekerjaan Kakak sedikit lebih...besar—" Terdengar suara yang bukan milik Carla maupun adiknya. Suara seorang gadis.

_Pekerjaan besar?_

"Wah, kali ini naganya besar, ya, Kak?! Ceritakan, ceritakan!"

..._Cukup naganya._

"Sudah, sudah, Eren. Biarkan Mikasa istirahat dulu..." tegur Carla. Kemudian terdengar bunyi cangkir yang di letakkan di meja. "Minumlah, Mikasa."

"Jadi, jadi? Bagaimana cerita naganya?" ujar Eren mengabaikan teguran kakaknya.

"Eren!"

"Tak apa, Carla..." suara asing—yang ia yakini milik orang bernama Mikasa—itu berkata lembut, "Eren, kau tahu? Naganya besar sekali lho!"

Sepertinya Armin harus mulai kebal dengan pembicaraan-pembicaraan naga ini.

"Wah...sebesar apa? Bagaimana Kakak mengalahkannya?"

"Lebih besar dari gunung! Naga itu lari ke utara, kami mengejarnya dengan gesit! Saat itu, ia sempat terpojok, kami lumpuhkan dia!" Mikasa membuat suara seperti pistol yang ditembakkan, "Lalu, dengan senjata rahasia kami, akhirnya kami berhasil mengalahkannya sebelum dia kabur ke laut!"

"HOREEE!" Eren bertepuk tangan kegirangan. "Kak Mikasa memang hebat!"

"Itu karena kami bekerja sama dengan kompak, Eren..." terdengar nada sayang dari suara gadis itu. " Suatu hari, kau juga harus jadi orang yang hebat!"

"Tentu saja!" balas bocah lelaki itu dengan yakin.

_Sejauh ini tak ada yang mencurigakan. Apakah Mikasa ini sekedar penduduk biasa?_

"Eren, bisa tolong petikkan beberapa buah jambu air di tempat biasa?" suara Carla memotong pembicaraan kedua manusia itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari Eren. Namun, terdengar langkah cepat yang makin menjauh disusul oleh bunyi pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Armin yakin itu suara langkah Eren keluar rumah untuk menunaikan tugas dari kakaknya.

Sunyi. Sekarang hanya ada bunyi cangkir yang beradu yang terdengar di luar kamarnya. Armin hampir yakin kesunyian itu akan berlangsung terus sampai ia mendengar suara Carla yang mulai berbicara.

"Jadi..._naga _itu—"

_Naga __lagi? Apa sebenarnya naga yang mereka bicarakan ini? Armin jadi mulai meragukan kewarasan dirinya sendiri._

"Ya," tiba-tiba suara gadis bernama Mikasa itu berubah menjadi suram, "Semingguan ini, aku, Kakak, dan Ketua serta yang lainnya sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana," gadis itu berhenti sejenak, "Kau juga harus berhati-hati, Carla. Aku tidak yakin orang itu mati hanya karena terhanyut—"

_Déjà vu._ Kata yang menggambarkan perasaan Armin saat ini. Otaknya mencerna apa yang baru saja Ia dengar. _Jadi..._

"Ah..." Ia kembali mendengar suara Carla yang terdengar ganjil, "Iya, aku akan berhati-hati."

_Sialan! Jadi benar gadis itu bersekongkol dengan pemberontak! Kenapa aku segera percaya pada kalimat-kalimatnya. Setelah ini, pasti ia akan menyerahkanku pada pihak mereka! Sialan!__Tamat sudah!_

_Armin terus mengutuk kebodohannya sampai suara kursi yang bergeser keras membuat otaknya berhenti meracau__ dan __kembali memasang telinganya._

"Hei, Carla," suara Mikasa kembali terdengar, "biarkan aku bermalam di sini, ya?"

"JANGAN—" Carla tiba-tiba berteriak panik. Gadis itu sepertinya menyadari tingkahnya yang aneh, karena ia langsung menambahkan dengan gugup, "Eh..Maksudku jangan sekarang. A-aku punya kejutan buatmu, Mikasa."

_Oh? Gadis penipu itu masih mau sok melindungiku? _Armin menyindir dengan pahit.

"Wah, kau masih ingat ulang tahunku..?"

"Te—tentu..." Carla masih terdengar gugup, "AH! Kau mau ke mana, Mikasa? Eren belum kembali membawa jambunya!"

"...Kau 'kan pernah bilang _anggap saja rumah sendiri. _Boleh 'kan aku berbaring sebentar saja?" suara Mikasa terdengar heran, "Tenang saja. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke markas—"

"Di—di kamar Eren saja bagaimana?"

"..."

"..."

"...Kenapa sih kau ini?!" suara Mikasa terdengar meninggi, "Gelagatmu aneh sejak tadi!"

"A—aku seperti biasa kok!" ujar Carla, sama sekali tak meyakinkan.

"Aku mengenalimu sejak kecil. Aku tahu saat ini kau sedang tidak _seperti biasa, _Carla! Memangka kejutan seperti apa yang membuatku tak bisa masuk ke kamarmu?" sekarang suara sang gadis benar-benar terlihat tidak senang, "Biar kutemukan sendiri _kejutan _darimu!"

_Mendekat! Langkah-langkah kaki mereka mendekat!_ Armin bisa merasakannya. Dan... Kenop pintu di depannya mulai bergerak ke bawah!

_Krieeet—_

Jantung Carla hampir berhenti—hiperbola tentunya—sebelum melihat pemandangan janggal di depannya.

_Kosong?_

Tapi, tentu saja Mikasa yang tidak mengetahui keberadaan Armin hanya bisa menatap pemandangan kamar itu dengan biasa. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Aah, berantakan sekali..." suara keluhan terdengar dari pintu yang baru saja terbuka itu. "Ini alasan sebenarnya kau melarangku masuk ke kamarmu?"

"Eh? Iya, begitulah. Aku belum sempat membereskannya..." Carla berkata dengan agak ragu pada sahabatnya itu, "A—apa kau masih ingin berbaring di sini, Mikasa..?"

"Yah...sedikit kehilangan nafsu berbaring sih..." gadis bernama Mikasa itu mengambil posisi duduk di kasur ruangan itu. Tangannya yang bersandar pada kain seprei menyentuh sesuatu—membuat gadis itu menaikkan alisnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya.

"...Sudah mau ke markas?" suara Carla terdengar gugup, "Tunggulah Eren dulu, Mikasa."

"Baiklah," Mikasa membalas singkat seperti tak fokus. Kamar itu hening karena keduanya seperti sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai suara kekanakan menghancurkan keheningan itu.

"AKU PULANG!"

Suara Eren terdengar dari luar dan kedua gadis itu pun mulai beranjak meninggalkan kamar tidur tersebut, menghampiri sang bocah yang membawa keranjang penuh dengan jambu air. Carla berjalan di belakang Mikasa dan menoleh ke kamarnya untuk terakhir kali sembari menutup rapat pintunya.

Tak ada yang menyadari, sang kolonel muda yang bersembunyi di kolong kasur dengan susah payah.

**.::arucaru::.**

"Aah... Kak Mikasa sudah mau pergi lagi?" Eren memanyunkan bibirnya, tidak rela dengan kepergian gadis itu. Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Begitulah, Eren, kami sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini," Mikasa mengacak-acak rambut Eren dengan sayang, "Jumlah naganya bertambah! Lain kali, kubawakan telur naga sebagai balasan jambu air yang tadi kau petik."

"Benarkah?!" mata Eren berbinar senang.

Tampaknya membujuk seorang Eren adalah hal yang mudah—asalkan ada kata 'naga' didalamnya.

"Sudah, ya. Aku pergi dulu," Mikasa kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Eren dan beralih ke arah Carla kemudian memeluknya. Sahabatnya itu membalas pelukannya. Ia kemudian berbisik pelan, "Berhati-hatilah. Ingat karena apa Paman dan Bibi meninggal."

Carla mengerjap kaget mendengarnya dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat. Ia berdiri kaku di ambang pintu. Sahabat masa kecilnya hanya menatap matanya penuh arti dan berbalik pergi. Gadis itu hanya melihat sosok Mikasa yang mulai menghilang. Ia kemudian menatap adiknya yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Eren, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam," ucap gadis bersurai cokelat itu, membenarkan posisi celemek putihnya—sambil berjalan menuju ke dapur, "Kau coba periksa keadaan Tuan Kolonel. Aku yakin dia sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat di kamarnya—"

"Jadi, benar kau teman mereka," tukas pemuda pirang yang sudah ada di belakang Carla dan adiknya—dengan disangga sebatang kayu, seperti biasa.

"Tu—Tuan Kolonel!" Carla tergagap dengan kemunculan si pemuda yang tiba-tiba.

"Tampaknya sebuah kesalahan aku percaya padamu," desis Armin dengan murka.

"Jangan bicara begitu..." kedua alis Carla terlihat bertautan, "Aku berusaha melindungimu sedari tadi."

"Ternyata benar. Pada dasarnya, semua manusia memang sama saja," mata biru itu menyipit keji, "semuanya busuk sepertimu!"

"AP—BERANINYA KAU BICARA BEGITU DI DEPAN EREN!" teriak Carla. Tak terima dengan ucapan sang kolonel yang sudah di luar batas.

"LALU?! AKU HANYA BICARA FAKTA!"

"TIDAK USAH SOK MERASA PALING BENAR, DASAR MANJA!"

"Apa katamu?!" sekarang giliran Armin yang tak terima. "DASAR PENIPU!"

Wajah Carla langsung pucat pasi mendengar perkataan itu. Tak bisa memungkiri kebenaran di dalamnya. "A—aku hanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu—"

"Alasan!" Armin merasa di atas angin melihat wajah gadis itu yang merasa bersalah.

"Ta—tapi itu yang sebenarnya..." balas sang gadis dengan suara lemah.

"Iya, yang sebenarnya: **_itu hanya alasanmu!_**"

Untuk beberapa detik, Carla tak terdengar menyahut lagi. Eren yang tadinya hanya bisa menonton dengan bingung, akhirnya menarik ujung lengan baju Armin—yang sebenarnya baju yang dipinjamkan—sembari menurunkan kedua alisnya.

"Kak Armin... Kakak tidak bermaksud begitu..." Eren berkata dengan sedikit takut, tak terbiasa mendengar suara keras di rumah ini, "Kakak...Kakak benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu..."

Alis si _blonde _sedikit menukik. Ia menepis tangan kecil yang menarik lengan bajunya, membuat sang bocah tersentak. "Tidak usah ikut campur!" bentak Armin ke arah bocah lelaki itu.

**_PLAAK—_**

Seketika, pipi pemuda Arlert terasa sangat panas dan memerah. Kolonel itu merabanya perlahan dengan perasaan geram. _Apa-apaan tiba-tiba gadis itu menamparnya?!_

"Kau—Kau boleh mencaci-makiku... Ta—tapi...jangan sekali-sekali—**_jangan sekali-sekali _**melibatkan Eren—" Carla tak menatap pemuda di depannya. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya—berkata dengan suara bergetar hebat. Ia menggigiti bibirnya dambil menahan tangis. Selang beberapa menit saling diam, gadis itu melepas celemeknya dan digenggamnya erat-erat ketika ia berlari keluar rumah tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Armin hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Tangannya masih ada di pipinya yang masih terasa panas. Ia melihat Eren bergerak gelisah seperti sedang memilih antara kakaknya atau tetap berada di sana. Akhirnya, bocah kecil itu melirik ke arah Armin untuk terakhir kali dan lebih memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya, serta langsung menguncinya dari dalam.

Tiba-tiba rasa malu yang amat sangat menguasai dirinya. Menyadari bahwa ia sudah bertindak keterlaluan. Terlebih terhadap seorang _perempuan _dan _anak kecil._

Benar-benar jauh dari kata '_gentleman'._

Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk berjalan keluar—ke arah Carla tadi menghilang. Perjalanan yang terasa sangat panjang baginya mengingat kakinya yang belum pulih. Tapi, ia tak mengindahkan rasa nyeri itu dan terus menyusuri jalan setapak yang semakin gelap karena matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam.

Armin menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat sosok sang gadis yang duduk termenung di bawah pohon yang ada di samping sungai. Wajahnya terlihat sendu, tapi tak terlihat ada jejak air mata di sana. Sepasang iris cokelat memandang ke arah langit, tapi sama sekali tidak _melihat_nya.

Sang kolonel merasa canggung yang teramat sangat. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya saat ini. Menghibur? Yang benar saja. Sejak kapan seorang _Kolonel Armin Arlert _menghibur seseorang? Mengancam sih iya.

Kalau boleh, sekarang dirinya lebih memilih dilempar kembali ke sungai dari pada menghibur seorang _gadis_.

Tapi, kakinya bergerak mendekati penyelamatnya itu, mengkhianati suara hatinya yang menjerit untuk berhenti. Ia kemudian duduk dengan susah payah di sebelah sang gadis. Masih kikuk dengan keadaan ini.

Carla tak bereaksi apapun. Entah karena masih berada di alam pikirannya atau memang mengabaikan keberadaan sang kolonel sepenuhnya.

"Hei."

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Ca—Carla."

Masih sunyi.

"Ma—maafkan aku," ujar Armin kaku, merasakan kalimat yang teramat asing di lidahnya. Tak yakin dengan apa yang harus dilakukan.

Namun sepertinya kalimat itulah yang ditunggu oleh Carla, karena sang gadis kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap mata sang pemuda. Mata biru itu berkedip—heran—melihat ucapannya barusan membuat sebuah senyum terkulum di bibir sang gadis.

"Tidak susah 'kan, mengucapkan kalimat itu kalau kau bisa menyampirkan egomu?" ujar Carla masih dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Mulut Armin hanya terkatup rapat, tak tahu bagaimana ia harus menanggapinya.

"Kau selalu begitu. Bersikap seperti semua orang di sekitarmu adalah musuh. Apa kau tidak lelah harus seperti itu terus?" Carla memainkan celemek yang ada di tangannya. "Tenang saja. Aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun tentangmu."

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Armin tanpa sadar fokus ke arah tangan sang gadis di sebelahnya—yang masih sibuk dengan celemek putihnya.

"Aku tidak meminta apapun darimu," sang gadis berkata lagi dengan lembut. "Aku hanya ingin kau berjanji untuk mempercayaiku."

Mata keduanya bertemu dramatis. Armin bisa mengetahui bagaimana sifat orang hanya dengan melihat tatapan orang tersebut. Tapi, iris cokelat yang sekarang ia lihat benar-benar memancarkan sesuatu asing. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sebuah_ kejujuran._

"Baiklah," tanpa sadar kata itu keluar dari mulut sang pemuda. Tapi, yang bersangkutan sama sekali tak menyesalinya. Entah kenapa, hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu tak akan pernah mengkhianatinya.

Keheningan yang nyaman menyelimuti suasana di tempat itu. Kenyamanan yang mungkin akan terus berlangsung sampai salah seorang dari mereka—Carla—mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Sang gadis kemudian membantu kolonel muda di sampingnya untuk berdiri.

"—Ah," Armin tiba-tiba teringat tentang tujuannya datang kemari. "Jadi, apa kau memaafkan—"

"Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu," senyum lebar merekah dari kedua ujung mulut Carla. "Kalau tidak, sudah kulempar kau sejak dulu ke sungai itu," tambah sang gadis dengan nada bercanda.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Armin tersenyum. Gestur yang berlangsung sekejap mata sehingga gadis di sebelahnya itu tak sempat menyadarinya.

_Apa yang barusan itu? _

Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sama sekali tak paham apa yang sebenarnya bibirnya baru saja _lakukan. _Atau mungkin lebih tepat ia tak tahu apa yang _membuat_ bibirnya melengkung ke atas—tanpa diperintah.

"Kau masih harus melakukan sesuatu," Carla memecah kesunyian ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu rumahnya yang terbuka lebar, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau mengerti, 'kan, Tuan Kolonel?"

Armin agaknya mengerti maksud sang gadis, karena ia langsung masuk mendahului si pemilik rumah. Perlahan, diketuknya pintu kamar sang bocah Jaeger—tanpa sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya.

_Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Sejujurnya, lidahnya masih agak kelu perkara kalimat penyesalan yang tak biasa diucapkannya tadi._

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya tanpa berkata apapun, Tuan," Carla pun turut mengetuk pintu tersebut, lalu berseru, "Eren, tolong bukakan pintunya."

Mungkin karena kali ini kakaknya yang meminta, Eren menggeser kunci slot pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintunya. Iris hijau menggambarkan perasaan takut saat bocah itu melihat pemuda _blonde _di depan kamarnya. Sebelum Armin sempat membuka mulut untuk berbicara, si bocah kecil itu cepat-cepat bersembunyi di belakang Carla.

"Eren... Tuan Kolonel ingin berbicara denganmu..." sang gadis berbalik menghadap adiknya, lalu mengambil posisi berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan pandangannya. Tapi, panggilannya barusan langsung disambut dengan gelengan berkali-kali. Eren malah memeluk kakaknya itu dan membenamkan wajahnya ke tubuh Carla.

Carla hanya bisa menghela napas dan menepuk punggung adiknya perlahan, sampai sang bocah melepaskannya. Ia kemudian bangkit dan berbisik pada si _blonde _yang sedari tadi bungkam, "Cobalah lagi nanti. Tampaknya Eren butuh waktu untuk menerimamu kembali."

Ia kemudian beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang tadi Ia tinggalkan—menyiapkan makan malam. Eren tak mengikutinya kali ini. Sang bocah memilih untuk kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan berdiam diri di sana.

Armin tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, akhirnya ikut menyusul Carla ke dapur. Ia kemudian berdiri di samping gadis manis itu dan menatap kosong air di dalam panci yang sudah mulai mendidih.

"Kau tahu, Tuan?" ujar Carla tiba-tiba. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk memastikan kalau Armin mendengarkannya "Eren itu mengagumimu—setelah Mikasa."

"...Tidak usah menghiburku," mau-tak mau, Armin membantah pernyataan yang dikeluarkan orang di depannya itu. _Jangan bercanda. Bagaimana bisa seseorang sepertinya dikagumi? __Sudah __pasti itu hanya sebuah spekulasi sang gadis dalam upaya menghiburnya._

Bagaikan dapat membaca pikiran kolonel muda itu, Carla segera melanjutkan, "Aku tidak mengada-ada, Tuan," tangannya seperti biasa, menari-nari dengan gesit di atas nyala kompor, dengan bibir yang tak berhenti berbicara. "Eren sering membicarakan topik yang sama tentangmu. Yah, mungkin karena dia sempat melihatmu sebagai orang hebat yang bertarung melawan musuh. Apalagi dengan penampilanmu yang memakai seragam tentara waktu kami temukan," mata gadis itu tiba-tiba mengerjap seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Oh iya, akau belum memberitahumu. Seragammu belum selesai kujahit. Banyak lubang di mana-mana. Jadi, tolong bersabarlah dengan baju milik kakakku ."

"...Oh, ternyata benar-benar ada di tanganmu..." tanggap Armin sedikit tak fokus oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Terngiang kembali topik yang dibicarakan oleh Carla sebelumnya. _Orang yang dikagumi?__ Dirinya? Tampaknya si Jaeger cilik itu telah salah mengidolakan orang._

"Kalau begitu, adikmu tampaknya salah mengagumi orang," sang kolonel berkata lagi dengan nada datarnya, hanya saja tak ada bentakan kasar di dalamnya. "Sebaiknya kau segera meluruskan hal itu."

Tiba-tiba saja sang gadis menoleh ke arah dirinya. "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya melarang seseorang untuk _m__enyukai_ sesuatu, Tuan Kolonel. Termasuk siapa orang yang ingin Eren kagumi."

Armin sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi akhirnya kau tahu 'kan, orang seperti apa—" kedua tangannya menggenggam kayu penyangga kakinya erat-erat. "—orang seperti apa aku sebenarnya?" sambungnya.

"Dengar," ucap Carla memegangi kedua tangan si pemuda yang tampak sedikit bergetar, menenangkannya. "Tidak ada manusia yang tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Bahkan orang paling terpuji sekalipun."

_Omong kosong apa lagi itu? Kalaupun ada orang paling terpuji, __itu pasti bukan dirinya. Dia adalah antitesis dari orang itu__. Dialah orang __ yang paling __buruk._

"Hentikan," ucap Armin yang berjalan keluar dari dapur—setelah melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sang gadis. Ia berjalan menjauh. "Semua ini membuatku merasa tidak nyaman."

"Tunggu! Makan malamnya—" teguran Carla sukses menghentikan langkah si pemuda sejenak.

"...Aku akan ke situ nanti," Pemuda itu menyahut tanpa menoleh.

Si gadis hanya menyiratkan senyum tipis di wajahnya, sebelum kembali sibuk oleh masakan di atas kompornya.

**.::arucaru::.**

Armin berjalan terpincang melewati ruangan demi ruangan, hingga menemukan pintu kamar Eren terbuka sedikit. Si _blonde _merasa harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan tadi pada Carla, mengucapkan kalimat asing _itu_ lagi—sebuah kalimat yang sudah lama ia kubur dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Eren," tangan kanannya mendorong daun pintu di depannya, sehingga ia dapat melihat sosok yang dicarinya. "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi, Armin bisa melihat bocah lelaki itu tampak duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memandangi sebuah buku yang terbuka lebar di depannya. Armin tahu buku itu—buku yang ditunjukkan padanya tadi siang. Saat Ia mencoba memasuki kamar itu, sang bocah segera mengangkat bukunya—yang masih terbuka—menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku...benar-benar menyesal, E—" sang kolonel tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena pandangan yang Eren arahkan kepadanya. Ketakutan. Tak ada ekspresi kemarahan. Tapi, Armin merasa tatapan itu tak semestinya ada di bola mata hijau itu.

Armin hanya terdiam ketika Eren mencampakkan buku favoritnya itu untuk bersembunyi di dalam selimut. Sang kolonel hanya menggaruk pipinya—kebingungan, apa yang harus dilakukannya. _Apakah ia terlihat seperti monster di mata sang bocah?_

"Li—lihat, kita bisa bercerita tentang laut lagi..." Armin menggapai buku Eren yang dicampakkan tadi dan membukanya, mencari halaman yang dipenuhi oleh ilustrasi lautan. "Bahkan aku bisa menceritakanmu jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan apa yang ada di dalam buku ini."

Tak ada reaksi. Tapi, Armin tak menyerah.

"...Oh iya, kakakmu sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Ki—kita ke sana—?" ajak pemuda itu terbata-bata. Masih tidak ada tanggapan apapun. Armin mulai berpikir frustasi. _Apa sekarang aku yang __seharusnya merajuk?_

"Eren, makan malam sudah siap—ah, Tuan Kolonel juga," suara Carla Jaeger yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar adiknya, membuat pikiran Armin kembali ke alam nyata. Bocah itu membuka selimutnya perlahan, dan tanpa melirik kolonel muda itu sedikit pun dan segera berlari begitu saja ke arah dapur. Sang gadis kembali menghela napas. "Kau sudah berusaha sebisamu, Tuan. Tunggulah dia tenang," hibur sang gadis sembari membantu Armin bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Selama di meja makan, kedua makhluk adam itu tak mengeluarkan suara dari bibir mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi alat-alat makan yang berbenturan, bunyi kunyahan, dan sesekali suara Carla yang mengajak bicara keduanya—walaupun niatannya itu tak begitu sukses. Tak lama kemudian, Eren beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berlari ke arah kamarnya lagi.

"Aku sudah selesai," ujarnya meninggalkan meja makan.

"Eren, sayurnya belum—" sebelum gadis beriris cokelat itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, yang bersangkutan sudah menghilang dari pandangan. "Aah! Dasar, anak itu..." saat pandangan Carla kembali pada meja makan, terlihat piring makanan si pemuda sudah licin—seperti biasa. Ia pun mengembangkan senyum tipis.

"Hm...tidak perlu gusar, Tuan. Eren memang begitu. Tunggu—"

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan," tiba-tiba saja Armin teringat akan Jenderal Keith yang terus mengulang ucapannya selama tujuh hari berturut-turut saat ia masih di markas Shiganshina. Dan seketika rasa jengkelnya timbul kembali. _Kenapa orang-orang suka sekali mengulang-ulang ucapan mereka? _

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tahu keadaan hatimu sedang buruk. Aku hanya mencoba untuk menghiburmu... Tidak berhasil, ya?" Carla memasukkan suapan terakhir ke dalam mulut kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "Eren mudah memaafkan kok. Apalagi, dia menyukaimu. Dia hanya sedang menenangkan diri."

Armin sama sekali tak mempercayai ucapan itu.

"Ah. Kau mau ke mana?" tanya sang gadis saat melihat pemuda di hadapannya berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Tidur."

Carla kembali tersenyum mendengar jawaban singkat itu, "Kalau begitu, selamat beristirahat."

Armin hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan pelan ke kamarnya. Ia sudah setengah jalan ketika matanya menangkap seragamnya yang tergantung di pojok ruang baca. Matanya menangkap simbol militer yang ada saku dada seragamnya.

Memicu sepenggal memori merasuki kepalanya secara tiba-tiba.

.

**.**

_"__Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?!__ Kasihan dia! Lepaskan, kumoh__—__"_

_._

_._

_"__Tidak mau—aku tidak mau! __H__entikan! Aku tidak mau lag__i membu__—__"_

_._

_._

_"Kau t__id__ak bisa seperti ini terus__!__" __s__uara familier itu masih terdengar jelas __di telinganya __meski kesadarannya tengah menurun. Pipinya merasakan lantai dingin tempatnya berbaring. Matanya melirik lemah ke sosok di hadapannya, menangkap simbol yang bersinar keemasan di ruang bawah tanah itu. "Sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkan semua hal yang bisa mengganggu jalanmu."_

.

.

"Tuan Kolonel?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Suara ketakutan dan khawatir menarik Armin kembali dari alam bawah sadar. Tangan kolonel muda yang masih berbalut perban itu sibuk menahan tubuh ke dinding, sedangkan tangan satunya memegangi pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri setelah memori buruk itu masuk ke kepalanya secara tiba-tiba.

Beberapa detik sampai Armin yang mulai bisa menguasai diri, segera menepis tangan Carla yang berusaha menopangnya sedari tadi. Ia bisa melihat kursi si gadis Jaeger yang jatuh terjungkal. Membuatnya sadar kalau sang gadis pasti cepat-cepat menghampirinya yang hampir ambruk ke dinding dekat ambang pintu dapur.

"Minggir," tukasnya mencoba untuk berjalan lagi. Perlakuan itu membuat sang gadis di sebelahnya mau tak mau melepaskan genggamannya. Wajah manisnya berubah muram dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau selalu begitu..? Kau bisa menceritakan apa pun padaku. Bukankah kau bilang sendiri, bahwa kau mempercayaiku, Tuan?" Armin menghentikan langkahnya saat Carla mencoba berbicara lagi padanya.

"Aku memang percaya padamu," tegas pemuda itu sedikit menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Tapi—sampai kapan kau mengurusi hal yang bukan urusanmu? Kenapa kau selalu campur tangan?"

"Karena aku _peduli_," senyum sang gadis kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau mau bilang karena itu kau menolongku?" Armin masih berdiri di tempatnya, begitu juga Carla yang berjarak sekitar tiga meter darinya."Tanpa tahu aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja?"

"Mm, aku yakin kau tidak akan membunuhku, Tuan Kolonel," sahut sang gadis tanpa ragu.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin?" tanpa sadar si _blonde_ sudah menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding terdekat, tepat di sebelah sebuah jendela di mana cahaya bulan menembus kacanya, membuat tempat itu tersinari cahaya kebiruan.

"Bukankah kau lihat? Aku masih hidup sampai saat ini," sang gadis meregangkan kedua lengannya ke atas dengan santai. Sama sekali tak bersikap seperti sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang paling dicari seantero Shiganshina.

"Lagipula kalau kau sebegitu inginnya untuk kembali, kenapa kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk menyingkirkanku sejak awal? Kalau kau melakukannya, mungkin kau sekarang sudah ada di markas Shiganshina," Carla menjeda perkataannya sebentar untuk memperhatikan wajah datar pemuda di depannya. "Kira-kira, **_kenapa_ **aku masih hidup sekarang, ya?" gadis itu memainkan kata sedemikian rupa—seperti sedang memancing kolonel muda itu agar meresponnya.

Yang diajak bicara tampak membuka bibirnya sedikit. Seperti ingin menjawab, namun tak ada sepatah pun kata yang keluar. Ia merasa _tenggelam_ dalam kalimat-kalimat sang gadis.

_Kenapa ia tak membunuhnya?_

_—Orang yang menghalanginya untuk kembali ke markas._

_Ia tak akan dikenai hukuman hanya dengan melenyapkan satu-dua orang rekan dari pemberontak. __Dan sebenarnya pun ia tak perlu membunuh gadis itu untuk kembali, karena sang gadis lebih lemah darinya._

_Tapi kenapa—?_

Armin tak dapat menemukan jawabannya.

"Saat kau mulai dapat berjalan menggunakan batang kayu itu, sebenarnya bisa saja, ketika aku lengah, kau menelusuri rumah ini untuk mencari senjata-senjatamu, Tuan. Kenapa kau tak berkutik sejengkal pun? Atau, lebih mudahnya..." gadis itu masih memperhatikan ekspresi wajah si pemuda—yang memandang tak fokus, entah ke mana. "...mudahnya, misalkan peralatan yang ada di dapur..."

_Pisau._

"...atau sesuatu yang ada di belakang rumah..."

_Kapak._

"...atau tempat penyimpanan perkakas..."

_Gunting. Palu. Gergaji. Sabit._

"...dan mungkin kau bisa membunuhku dengan tangan kosong."

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih bungkam. Tidak ada yang bisa ia argumentasikan. _Sama sekali _tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk membunuh gadis di depannya, semenyebalkannya anak hawa itu. Armin sama sekali tak menyadari, selama ini ia meributkan soal kembali ke markas—tetapi tak ada satu pun proses yang diwujudkannya.

_Kenapa?_

Kali ini, Armin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam—menghindari tatapan sang gadis. Ia hanya bisa berkata dengan nada lemah, "Itu...tidak menjawab pertanyaanku..."

Suara lemah yang membuat gadis itu sedikit kasihan. Carla tak membahasnya lagi, ia tahu si pemuda sedang bingung.

_Karena __Armin __masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaannya._

"Kuharap kau akan menemukan jawabannya suatu saat, Tuan Kolonel," Carla melanjutkan, "Baiklah. Apakah pertanyaan mengenai _kenapa aku yakin kau tidak akan membunuhku_? Apakah bukti _aku masih hidup_ tidak cukup?"

Armin tak menjawab, tetapi Carla tahu, pemuda itu sedang menunggu.

"Aku melihat wajahmu di koran, sebelum Eren menemukanmu. Makanya itu, aku menolongmu," ujar sang gadis kemudian tanpa ada sinar kebohongan di dalamnya.

"...Kau mengasihaniku karena kasus malam itu?" tebak pemuda di depannya.

"Mm mm..." gadis beriris cokelat itu menggeleng. "Tidak juga."

"Kalau begitu...kau tahu aku sedang cedera dan tidak sadarkan diri. Di saat itulah kau melucuti seluruh senjataku, untuk memastikan aku tidak akan bisa melukaimu. Apa aku benar?" Armin sangat yakin itulah yang Carla pikirkan saat itu. Sampai sekarang pun senjata-senjatanya masih berada entah di mana—_tapi kenapa dirinya merasa sedang tak ingin mencarinya? _

Kemudian terdengar sahutan dari kakak Eren itu, "Tidak, bukan itu kok."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya sang kolonel masih menunduk—menyembunyikan wajah penasarannya.

Carla menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti. "Aku bisa menilaimu...hanya dari _tatapan matamu_, Tuan Kolonel," agak-agaknya, Armin sedikit terperangah, karena merasa memiliki kemampuan yang serupa. Tapi—kalau ini bukankah hanya sebuah potret diri—?

"A—apa... I—itu 'kan cuma gambar," tukas Armin yang tak langsung meminta penjelasan—agak penasaran juga sebenarnya.

Senyuman Carla kian melebar. "...Pokoknya, aku bisa."

_Cih. Jawaban macam apa itu?! _

"Huh," kepala si pirang terangkat, membuat matanya bertemu pandang dengan dinding di seberangnya. "Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau berhenti mempedulikanku."

"Kenapa begitu?" nada ceria terkandung di dalam ucapan sang gadis Jaeger kali ini.

"_Kenapa_? Karena aku tidak membutuhkannya dan itu menganggu kenyamananku."

Tapi, sang gadis malahan tertawa kecil mendengarnya, membuat si _blonde_—lagi-lagi—berkedip heran.

"A—apa..?"

"Su—sungguh, Tuan—" ujar Carla masih berusaha menghentikan kikiknya. "kau sungguh orang yang _tidak jujur_."

Armin membisu beberapa detik saat Carla kembali tertawa. "Kalau itu sudah pasti, bukan?"

"Eh?" sekarang giliran si gadis yang berkedip heran.

"Lihatlah. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang **_jujur_**?"

_'Ah...memandang rendah diri sendiri,' _pikir Carla. '_Dia pasti berpikir bahwa semua kejujuran itu mengarah ke sesuatu yang baik, sesuatu yang berada jauh di atasnya—tempat __yang __tidak akan pernah bisa __ia __gapa__i__.'_

"Bukan _tidak jujur _seperti itu yang kumaksud," ucap gadis itu dengan merendahkan intonasi kali ini, menyadari lawan bicaranya itu tak menangkap maksud ucapannya tadi. "Sepertinya, Tuan tidak biasa menerima kebaikan orang, ya?"

"Untuk apa?" Armin memberanikan diri untuk sedikit menatap ke arah Carla kembali, toh tak ada yang harus ia takutkan lagi. Gadis itu tak akan menanyakan pertanyaannya lagi tentang sesuatu yang tak dapat dijawabnya itu—entah kenapa ia yakin. "Itu tidak berguna."

Carla semakin melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas. _'Itu dia, tidak jujurnya muncul.' _gumamnya dalam hati. Dipandangnya kolonel muda itu dalam-dalam. Di saat yang bersamaan pemuda itu berjalan ke arah ruang depan dan seketika, ekspresi gadis itu pun berubah. "Ah, Tuan? Bukankah kau mau tidur?"

"Penat. Aku ingin mencari udara segar," jawab yang ditanya. "Tidak lama," tambahnya setelah menyadari wajah cemas Carla. "Dan jangan ikut," kata Armin lagi—rasa canggung menghantuinya jikalau gadis itu ikut dengannya. Merasa ucapannya sedikit keras barusan, si _blonde_ segera mengimbuhi dengan sedikit tergagap, "Ka—kalau kau ikut, a—aku marah."

"Iya, iyaa," Carla terkikik geli. "Tapi, memangnya kapan kau tidak marah, Tuan Kolonel?" Armin tak menjawab, ia cepat-cepat berbalik membuka pintu depan dan menutupnya kembali ketika sudah berada di luar rumah.

**.::arucaru::.**

Armin menghirup udara hutan yang asri itu dalam-dalam. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan dan menemukan pohon besar yang sepertinya tempat yang nyaman untuk berbaring. Matanya terpejam syahdu sembari bersandar di bawah pohon tersebut.

Hanya ada suara gemeresik daun yang tertiup angin yang terdengar. Tak ada yang bergerak lagi sampai kelopak mata sang pemuda terbuka, memperlihatkan iris biru yang sewarna dengan langit. Tapi, ada yang berbeda di dalamnya. Sekarang yang ada di dalam sepasang mata biru itu adalah tatapan seorang kolonel.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi?" Armin berdesis, "Keluarlah. Aku tahu kau ada di sana."

Setelah sang pemuda menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terlihat sesuatu seperti bayangan manusia melompat dari atas dahan pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sesosok gadis berparas asia berbalut syal merah di lehernya berdiri di hadapannya. Tak perlu waktu yang lama sampai Armin menyadari siapa gadis tersebut.

Mikasa.

"Sejak kapan kau sadar?" ucap Mikasa dingin.

Meski sudah mendengar suara tersebut selama beberapa kali, tapi baru saat ini dia bisa melihat sosok sang gadis dengan jelas. Rambut hitam legam dan mata _obsidian_ membuat kulit putih milik si asian terpancar lebih indah. Gadis yang cantik. Kalau saja dia bukan seorang pemberontak.

"Aku menyadarinya saat menyusul gadis menyebalkan itu masuk ke hutan," jawabnya tak acuh, "Kalau kau mau menyembunyikan diri, lebih baik kau lepaskan saja syal merahmu itu."

"Aku tidak butuh saran dari militer menjijikkan sepertimu," balas Mikasa, "Sudah kuduga kau _hadiah_ yang ingin disembunyikan Carla. Sayang sekali tidak ada orang berambut pirang yang pernah datang ke rumah itu," gadis itu berkata geram sembari menggenggam beberapa helai rambut milik sang kolonel yang diambilnya saat duduk di kasur dan langsung menghempaskannya ke tanah. "Katakan apa rencanamu yang sebenarnya!"

"Tanya saja pada sahabat bodohmu itu, kenapa dia menyelamatkanku."

"KAU!" suara Mikasa meninggi, "Tidak mungkin buronan sepertimu tidak punya maksud tersembunyi! Apalagi kau mengetahui tempat yang mestinya tersembunyi ini!"

"Sudah kubilang tanya saja pada gadis naif itu! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu mengenai tempai ini!" sekarang Armin mulai kesal.

"Aku tak punya pistol seperti yang biasa kau gunakan, Kolonel," Mikasa mengeluarkan sepasang pisau lipat dari kedua sakunya, "Tapi, benda ini bisa sama menyakitkannya dengan timah panas kesukaanmu itu."

"HENTIKAN—!"

Kedua manusia itu langsung membeku, lalu segera menoleh ke asal suara, dan mendapati Carla Jaeger berdiri di sana dengan napas terengah-engah. Sang gadis segera berlari dan memposisikan diri di hadapan Armin yang masih tak bergerak, kaget dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Menyingkirlah, Carla!" Mikasa berteriak kepada sahabatnya itu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan menyembunyikan _makhluk _ini di rumahmu?!"

"Mikasa, kumohon, biar kujelaskan dulu!" mata sang gadis Jaeger bersinar keras kepala. "Dia sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Lagipula, dia sedang terluka."

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa berbahayanya orang yang sudah terlatih militer sejak kecil!"

"Tentu saja aku tahu!" sekarang giliran Carla yang meninggikan suaranya. "Kau kira aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana kau dan Kakak berlatih selama ini? Kalian kira aku senaif itu tanpa tahu konsekuensi atas apapun yang kuketahui dan kulakukan?!"

"Ya, kau sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena dulu dia pernah menyelamatkanmu _satu kali!_"

Ucapan Mikasa membuat topeng datar Armin runtuh dan membuat sang pemuda tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tertegunnya.

"Apa maksud—"

Tapi, ucapan sang kolonel sama sekali tak diindahkan oleh kedua sahabat yang saling melotot satu sama lain itu. Keduanya terlalu sibuk berargumen untuk mempertahankan pendapat mereka masing-masing.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya," Carla tetap berdiri tegak. "Aku melihatnya terluka dan aku berkewajiban untuk merawatnya. Dia memiliki hak untuk itu."

"Meskipun dia juga yang menyebabkan kemati—"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada hubungannya!" suara sang gadis beriris coklat itu mulai bergetar.

Tampaknya Mikasa menyadari ucapannya yang kelewatan dan terkesiap melihat emosi duka yang mewarnai wajah sahabatnya itu. Perasaan bersalah pun muncul di hatinya. Kemarahan yang tadinya memuncak, perlahan menurun dengan pasti dan membuatnya bisa berpikir lebih jernih.

"Maafkan aku..." Mikasa berkata lirih, "Tapi, aku tetap tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu membiarkan dia ada di rumahmu."

Sang gadis asia menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan tidak suka. Apapun alasan sahabatnya itu, dia tak akan membiarkan si kolonel pirang itu tinggal di dekat kedua orang yang disayanginya tersebut. Tapi, ia tahu betapa keras kepalanya Carla kalau sudah meyakini sesuatu. Kepala berdenyut memikirkan sesuatu untuk membereskan masalah ini, sampai akhirnya sebuah rencana terbentuk di kepalanya. Membuat senyum bisnis tersungging di wajah manisnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Mikasa santai. "Baiklah, aku akan membiarkannya tinggal di sini."

"Tapi, dengan syarat."

Kedua manusia di hadapannya menatapnya dengan ragu. Mikasa tetap tersenyum ganjil.

"Kau harus bertemu dengan Levi terlebih dahulu."

.

.

.

**_.::end of Chapter One::._**

* * *

_Huahahaha. Akhirnya crack pair nya keluar juga, dum dum dum *nabuh bedug*  
Yeah. Kalo ada sinetron tertulis, ingat, itu pasti gegara saya (Fue) *yg keluarganya nonton ntu genre tiap ari*  
Nah, ntar yg ngelurusin ke jalan yg bener (?) si Qiqi/MochiiZuki—tentu semampunya, karena SUMPAH INI BANYAK PAKE BANGET. Hahaha...  
_

_Thanks for visiting~  
Please leave a review. ^^_


End file.
